Uzumaki Dynasty
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naruto lives with the Uzumaki clan having a large group of brothers and sisters with his mother living. Only one problem. His mother and sisters rape him all the time to fulfil their needs. Semi-Dark Naruto. Incest NarutoxKurenai paring Harem. Chapter 1 and 2 Redone.
1. Chapter 1

**The Redone Chapter. Main things will be kept while others will be change.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsu's being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

WARNING

**Contains: Incest, rape, brief sex, blood, gore, violence, foul language, and many other things**

**Certain Important Details: A Uzumaki Clan in Konoha (Alive), Main character has multiple siblings, alive mother, Uzumaki clan is a noble and popular clan like the Senju's and Uchiha's, main character has a semi-dark heading towards dark personality, Uzumaki Clan has Doujutsu evolved from the Rinnegan like the Uchiha's along with the Uzumaki regular abilities.**

**Begin:**

The Yondaime had sealed the nine tail fox into Naruto but the surrounding charka from the remains of Kyuubi latched onto nearby places corroding life away which forced him to seal it in his twin brother Arashi. Uzumaki Kushina the wife of the Yondaime staid single as clan head raising not only them but there older siblings. It was rough on her but she was a Uzumaki after all and she could handle this with no problem. Plus she had help from her clan, The Uzumaki Clan.

The Uzumaki Clan were a direct descendent of the Rikudou Sennin gaining the sage's body, eyes and soul unlike the Uchiha's who only gained the sage's eyes and the Senju's who gained the sage's body. The doujutsu they gained evolved powered down version of the Rinnegan and charka bodies like the Toad Sage Nature power.

At first it was thought that the bloodline only allow the wielder to specialize in Fuuton, Suiton, and Hyouton type jutsu as well as improved certain parts of a body which was completely random but as they increased and strengthen themselves in it, it changed allowing the members even more power to do more abilities with their bloodline. Even though they had the ability to use their bloodline to another level not everyone could use it or handle the full power of it. The clan is a large clan like the Uchiha's, Hyuuga's, and the Senju's due to Uzumaki Mito saving most of them during the second Shinobi War. (Due to that none of Konoha's uniform had the red swirl in the back but had it was on other places in the village to show their sacrifice)

After the sealing was over the next topic was who was going to be Hokage. Danzou a elder council member was going to step up and be Hokage but with the persuasion of Kushina (and a bet) she made the Godaime Hokage be no other then Senju Tsunade. Questions were brought up why she couldn't be Hokage but the simple answer was her family and clan needed her at the time.

**9 Years Later**

Naruto was 9 years old by now. He had blonde and red hair and was a spitting image of his father Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage. He had 4 older sisters, one older brother and a younger twin brother. The oldest brother and sister being a 16 year old Jounin named Kikyo and Kira, next a 15 year Jounin named Sora, a 12 year recently made Chuunin named Agara, Miko a 10 year gennin, and his twin brother Arashi. In the family he was the scape-goat for everything possible making him to be a dark and secluded child. Training in secret, hating everyone in public including his clan and family except for Kira who acted like the way a true older brother is suppose to and Arashi who was completely oblivious to what's going on.

The family got into the secret of putting him down, beating him, and as years went on they would secretly from everyone else including each other in the family of touching him in ways they shouldn't(excluding Arashi and Kira on all accounts). They were practically begging to do other things with him but couldn't until he got older. The sisters and mother didn't know the other was doing it for their own different reasons like for Kyuubi would be giving him amazing stamina to outlast them and always healing him which he learned of taking full advantage of it in training. They continued it to the point where they would do it every chance he was alone with anyone of them. While incest was practice in clans they mostly used it to justify their part on their actions.

Naruto's hatred for them grew but he was not strong enough to do anything to oppose them. Kushina was almost as strong as the Yondaime for Kami's sake. She was known as the most powerful kunoichi or better yet "known" person alive with only Salamander Hanzou of Ame posing a challenge to her.

**4 Years Later**

(The Yondaime's Legacy had passed on well with them:)

Naruto – 13 years old gennin rank - level unknown due to him training in secret but not lower than Chuunin

Arashi – 13 years old gennin rank – high Chuunin level

Miko – 15 years old Chuunin rank - high jounin level approaching Kakashi's level

Agara – 17 years old jounin rank - low sannin level

Sora – 20 years old jounin rank - sannin level

Kikyo – 21 years old jounin rank - high sannin lower than Jiraiya's level

Kira – 21 years old Anbu Captain – high sannin Jiraiya's level

Kushina – jounin rank - kage level (the Yondaime's level)

Naruto was finally a gennin and it was his time to shine or better yet get more free time from his hell-hole. He wore a orange shirt with a black long sleeve, with a long hood shirt over it. On the back was a red swirl, the Uzumaki clan symbol. He always kept his hood on which covered up to his eyes halfway (Hood never comes off unless told so). He wore simple black pants and black sandals for the bottom half. On his left arm he had the Konoha head band wrapped around it. He was now laying down on the desk as Iruka talked about what's ahead of them before he went over team assignments. Arashi sitting next to him had red hair with blue eyes and whisker marks on his face wearing an orange long sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol in black on the back and black pants. Around his head was his forehead protector in a black cloth and he had on black ninja sandals. Naruto for his part was ignoring Iruka's lecture as he thought to himself.

'_The missions and extensive training should allow me to keep away from my clan, especially my family. Maybe even this damn village. I should even start to train in using the fox's power….but that will attract too much attention. I'd probably going to have to learn how to use it when I'm outside the village'_ thought Naruto. He knew of the fox for a few years now when he met it in his mindscape. Going back to laying head down on the table he released a sign. It's been a year since the females in his family had started changing their activities on him. He cursed the Kyuubi knowing it was his fault he went through puberty faster.

"Team 7 and the following teams are going to be special group that the Sandaime wanted to test for the future teams. In it are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Arashi, and Hyuuga Hinata. Your jounin sensei's are Hatake Kakashi, Mitarshi Anko, and Yuuhi Kurenai" finished Iruka

"Crap I'm with my stupid brother, a Hyuuga girl, a girl who has a spilt personality, and the revenge obsess Uchiha" muttered Naruto

"YEAH! I'm with nii-san and Sakura-chan" shouted Arashi in joy

"Yeah, I'm with Sasuke-kun! Take that Ino-pig" shouted Sakura "Shut it forehead" yelled Ino

"Quiet! Now Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Karin, and Senju Toshiro. Your jounin sensei's are Inuzuka Hana and Genma

Team 9 is still in circulation so the next team which will be Team Ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Yamanaka Anoichi. Your jounin sensei's are Sarutobi Asuma and Yamanaka Inoichi. Those are the teams and they are final. Your sensei's will be here after lunch. I wish you all luck." finished Iruka as the color drained from Ino's face

'_Crap I'm with my cousin and tou-san, crap, crap, crap'_ thought Ino

Everyone left for lunch going into their own separate groups being knowing the person really well, trying to learn more about their new teammates, stalking a person (Sasuke), or plain just went alone for the simple reason of wanted to be alone which still ended up being unsuccessful on all accounts (Naruto and Sasuke).

Naruto was walking down the street alone until he found out he wasn't alone because of the figure next to him. It was no other than Hinata. Naruto looked at her cursorily for a brief second before continuing on his way with Hinata still following. They had walked around in silence until Naruto spoke up.

"Why are following me?"

"We are teammates now so we have to stick together. Plus I want to know more about you" she smiled

"I see" he responded neutrally, entering the ramen stand. They had ordered something to eat while Hinata talked to him about little things which he replied in small and short answers. Paying for their meal they headed back to the academy to see everyone heading back in with Arashi catching up to Naruto with a grim look on his face.

"I'm guessing now. You got into a fight with Sasuke and Sakura denied you a date again" said Naruto to Arashi as Arashi only responded by turning his head a different direction.

'_Baka needs to give up on her'_ thought Naruto as they headed in and took their seats. In small groups the sensei's came in to take their new students until only Team 7 remained. A few minutes later after the last group left a women with purple hair in a pony tail wearing a long brown trench coat with a brown skirt and fish net clothing underneath it revealing a lot her body, another women wearing a white with a red sleeve lose but at the same time firmly fitting battle dress having long black hair and rare red eyes, and last a man wearing a regular jounin outfit with gloves and metal plates on them having gravity defying white hair with his head band over his left eye came in.

"I'm assuming you are team 7. Meet us at the bridge outside to start are meeting" said the red eye women as the group of gennin stood up and followed them outside.

**Outside on the bridge**

Kurenai were leaning against the railing right next to Anko who was sitting on the rail with Kakashi a few steps away from them. Sasuke was leaning against the railing across from Kakashi as Sakura tried to be as close to him as possible, Naruto was leaning against the railing in front of Anko as Hinata following Sakura's lead tried to be as close to Naruto as possible, and Arashi sat on the rail like Anko between Naruto and Sakura.

"Ok let's start off by getting to know each other" started Kurenai "I'll start it off. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. I like music and hanging out with my friends, I dislike those who say women can't be a ninja as good as a man and those who pick on my friends. My hobbies are learning new genjutsu and my dream is to make you all successful ninja's" finished Kurenai as Anko decided to pick it up from there.

"Ok brats I'm the great Mitrashi Anko. I like dango and snakes. I dislike a certain snake and my hobbies are installing fear into people. My dream is to kill that little fucking snake and have something removed" she finished rubbing her shoulder which Naruto noticed immediately. Naruto eyes turned teal for a brief second with a swirl in it before going back to their original blue. Within that second he saw a black mist coming from her shoulder and how it leaked foul purple charka. Even though it's being repress by a seal, it was still damaging her charka coils and body weakening her slowly.

'_I see'_ thought Naruto as Kakashi then spoke up

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and dislikes. I don't really have dreams but I do have hobbies" finished Kakashi as everyone either glared at him or sweat-drop at the lame intro.

'_We only found out his name'_ thought everyone

"Well my name is Haruno Sakura and I like (looks at Sasuke), my hobbies (looks at Sasuke), and my dream is (looks at Sasuke and squeals)"

'_Damn Kami hates me with passion'_ thought Kakashi

'_I will beat the fan girl/living shit out of her'_ thought Anko and Kurenai

'_Fuck'_ thought Naruto

"And what do you dislike?" questioned Kakashi "ARASHI!" she yelled as Arashi drop his head down in depression

"Ouch" muttered Naruto

"Well my name is Hyuuga Hinata and I like making medical herbs and a certain someone (looks at Naruto). I dislike it when people judge you before they know you and a certain family tradition. My hobbies are making different medical herbs and my dream is to change the Hyuuga clan for the better and to get someone to notice me (looks at Naruto)"

'_At least there's some hope for this team'_ thought Kakashi

"Well my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Arashi. I like ramen and training. I dislike the 5 minutes it takes to cook the ramen, when my brother starts to be his mean self again, and when my elder sisters pick on me. My hobbies are pranking and training and my dream is to be Hokage!" he shouted at the end to which Naruto and Sasuke snorted at

"Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes and I have too many dislikes to name. I don't have a dream but an ambition that will come true. I want to kill a certain someone and restore my clan to its former glory" finished Sasuke

…

"Yeah very awkward" said Anko breaking the silence

"Last but not least" said Kurenai motioning Naruto

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I have no likes and I dislike everyone in this pathetic village. My hobbies are none of your concern and dreams are for the hopeless who can't get up and do it their damn self. I make things happen, not dream of it like all of you pathetically do" glared Naruto

"Cold" muttered Kakashi

'_That was just a colder version of Kakashi's'_ thought Kurenai

"Well now that we know each other it's time to inform you on your true test" started Anko "True test?" questioned Sakura "Yes now as I was saying the test you did before was to only state you were qualified to take the real gennin exam. It will take place tomorrow at 8 at training ground 7 so don't be late" she finished

"Oh and don't eat, you may puke" warned Kakashi as the 3 jounin's Shushin off. Naruto turned away and walked off.

"Well bye everyone I'll see you guys later" waved Arashi running to catch up with his brother while only Hinata waved back. Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata following their lead went their own ways back home to get ready for the exam

**At the Uzumaki Clan Compound**

Naruto and Arashi walked into the house to see everyone doing something or moving around in the house. Kushina was cooking with the help of Sora, Kikyo was lying down on the couch reading a magazine, Kira was on another couch balancing his katana on the tip of his finger, and Miko was doing her toe nails with Agara.

Kushina had long red hair with brown eyes wearing dark blue pants and a short sleeve dark blue shirt. Kikyo was a spitting image of Kushina having long red hair with brown eyes wearing a white battle dress kimono. Sora had blonde hair reaching up to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing the typical jounin outfit but with her clan symbol on the back of the vest. Kira looked much like his father but had pure red hair and blue eyes wearing clothes similar to his father but instead had his cloak dark blue with green flames. Miko had long red hair with blue eyes wearing a dark blue battle dress uniform (Like Ten-ten from the time skip in the anime but all completely blue) and had a summoning scroll on her waist. Finally Agara had a mixed of blonde and red hair having blue eyes and wearing something similar to her father's uniform but had a black cloak with sky blue whirlpools on the bottom.

Naruto not even telling anyone he was home blended into the shadows and dash to his room closing the door behind him quietly. Arashi on the other hand was completely different.

"Kaa-san, Nii-san, Nee-san, were home" shouted Arashi as Kushina turned to face him

"Oh your home, welcome back! I assume Naruto left to his room" started Kushina as Arashi nodded and sat at the table. Kushina had gone to stand in front of the table as she started questioning him. "So who is on your team and what do you think of it?"

"Well…" started Arashi as he explained his whole team and their habits making Kushina and the other siblings who were tuning in on their conversation think.

"So Tsunade and Sarutobi decided to do something new huh" smirked Kushina as she walked away towards Naruto's room. Opening the door she stepped in to see the lights off and his window open.

"Damn brat always off" muttered Kushina looking at the window before signing and closing the door.

Outside Naruto stood above his window leaning against the roof on the compound house. Hearing the door close he released the breathe he was holding until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Stiffing up he slowly looked up to see Kushina laying against the house with her body sticking to the house using charka and her head leaning on her other hand.

"So you really think you could hide from me? Don't insult me by trying. Not even Minato could hide from me" stated Kushina wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"You know you can't do this. There are too many people around and someone will catch you" warned Naruto as Kushina only smirked at him. She started leaning in closer to his face not caring until.

"Hey, Naruto Kaa-san! Dinner is almost done" said Kira poking his head out the window looking at them before disappearing into the room again

"You got lucky this time but don't think this is over" smirked Kushina moving away from Naruto and going back into the house using the window. Releasing a sign at his luck he went into the house following after her. Reaching the dining room he saw everyone putting the food on the table so he kept quiet. Ignoring everyone there he semi helped them before everyone started to eat with small discussions here and there which Naruto stayed out of. Finishing up his dinner he called it a night before heading into his room, locking the door and windows with seals.

Kushina seeing he locked up his room with seals only smiled at him and let him think he was safe from her. After all who do you think made those seals.

**Next Day **

Naruto and Arashi arrived at the training ground to see Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura already there. Arashi ran up to them waving his hand yelling "Hey guys, hello Sakura-chan!" while Naruto completely ignored them.

"Hello Arashi-san, Naruto-kun" responded Hinata while Sasuke only replied with an "Hn" having other things on his mind and Sakura just ignored them.

'_Well I'm on a team with a annoying fan girl called Sakura, a Hyuuga who goes shy a little when her crush is near with the said crush on the team, a complete idiot of an Uzumaki who even though stupid and head over heels in love with the fan-girl Sakura but is my level in strength, and last the only person I know I can semi rely on Naruto who even though is very dark is not stupid or annoying but has the Hyuuga crushing on him'_ thought Sasuke when in a swirl of leaves Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai appeared.

"Ok let's get this show on the road" started Anko as Kakashi held up four bells. He gave one to Anko and one to Kurenai as he kept two. "Your goal is to capture a bell in order to pass. The one who doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy. You won't get a bell unless you come at us with the intent to kill. You have until this afternoon" started Kakashi

"Begin" announced Kurenai


	2. Chapter 2

**Redone**

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsu's being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

As soon as the shout to begin was announced Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura jumped into the tree's to hide while Arashi jumped onto a tree branch that was easily noticeable. Everyone just stared at Naruto who didn't move.

"You know we just started the test right?" asked Kakashi as soon as he finished the sentence Naruto blurred threw a few hand seals at shocking speed. "Oh shit" shouted Anko _**"Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)"**_he shouted unleashing a huge torrent of fire at the three forcing them to jump away. From the left side Anko was running at him with Kakashi coming at the right side. Naruto assumed a defensive position crouching a bit with his left hand in front of him and his right hand behind him grabbing something underneath his coat. When Anko getting there faster than Kakashi appeared with quick fast movements he swiped at her cutting her fish net shirt with a slash.

'_What the'_ thought Anko looking at her fish net shirt than at what Naruto had in his hand. It was a tanto. He swiped at her again but Anko quickly out up a kunai to block and kicked him back some. Sliding against the floor on his back he quickly flipped to a stand before pulling up his tanto to block Kakashi's swipe of his kunai. Seeing this Kakashi followed it up with a kick to his stomach but Naruto dispelled leaving a log shocking Kakashi.

'_No hand seals'_ he thought before he put up his kunai to block a swipe from Naruto coming down at him but noticed something different. Naruto had glowing charka wrapping the blade which caused the tanto to cut the kunai clean and almost him if he hadn't kawarimi away with a log. If he would have looked he would of notice Naruto smirked even though he missed. Naruto's tanto cut the log clean in half and into the floor causing a small explosion. Getting up from the attack Naruto noticed a huge fire ball heading for him.

'_Shit!'_ thought Naruto as his eyes turned teal with black swirls in it. _'Uzugan'_ thought Naruto activating his doujutsu and taking a deep breath and slapping his hands together

"_**Suiton: Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)"**_ he said releasing a spray of water as the fire ball extinguishing it in a smoke

"What the hell there was no hand seals for that jutsu" shouted Anko releasing the seal from casting the fireball at him

"As expected of an Uzumaki" said Kakashi landing next to her with Kurenai approaching. From the steam Naruto walked out of it with 5 swirls in his teal eye and his tanto now in his left hand.

"Oh shit!" said Kakashi looking at Naruto's eyes. He quickly pulled up his head band to reveal the Sharingan shocking both Anko and Kurenai

"What's going on?" asked Kurenai as Anko looked at his eyes in shock

"Shit. I have to get serious" muttered Anko removing her trench coat and unsealing brown anbu chest plates, arm plates, and knee plates from her trench coat. She'd quickly put them on before she assumed the Hebi stance

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" glared Kurenai

"Oh! You don't know much about the Uzumaki clan doujutsu being a recently promoted jounin, so allow me to explain" started Kakashi not taking his eyes off Naruto for a second.

"When an Uzumaki unlocks there doujutsu there eye turns teal. That part is called Rei Uzugan.

The Rei Uzugan gives them the affinity to use Suiton, Fuuton, and Raiton jutsu's. It's the starting stage. The next level is called the Ichi Uzugan.

The Ichi Uzugan makes the eye teal with a single black swirl in it. It gives them better eye and hand coordination, gives them better vision, and a better predictability like the Sharingan but on a much lower level. Next would be the Ni Uzugan.

The Ni Uzugan is the same as the Ichi but has two swirls in it. It gives them everything the Ichi does but its better and more improved version of them. It lessens the required hand seals needed for any Raiton, Suiton, and Fuuton type jutsu. After would be the San Uzugan.

It looks the same as the others but has three swirls instead. This level is one of the big jumps in it. It does everything that Ni does but allows the user to copy any Raiton, Suiton, and Fuuton jutsu of the enemies. Its predictability is as good as the Sharingan and its vision is half that of the Byakugan. Following that would be the Yon Uzugan.

Same as the others but with four swirls. It does everything that San but its vision is good as the Byakugan. No hand seals needed for Raiton, Fuuton, and Suiton jutsu. It now allows the user to use Hyouton type jutsu. The next level is another one of the big jumps and it's called the Go Uzugan.

The Go Uzugan has five swirls in it now. It allows the user to have an amazing sensing ability, gives there user their own type of Nature charka which is different for everyone like Jiraiya sage mode, and gives them three personal jutsu for it but hand seals are required for them. What's amazing about this is that they need to go through an amazing amount of stress, pain, training, and trauma in order to unlock this level. How Naruto even unlocked it is beyond me but it may be for the fact that he receives a lot pain for what he has sealed in him. There are more levels like the Roku Uzugan.

The Roku Uzugan has 6 swirls and has everything the Go has but no hand seals needed for Hyouton type jutsu and unlocks the affinity for Katon and Douton type jutsu.

Next the Shichi Uzugan which has 7 swirls. This is what Uzumaki Kushina has. It gives them everything that the previous has but doesn't need hand seals to do any jutsu except for the 3 personal jutsu, gives them 2 more personal jutsu, improves the predicting and seeing abilities of it beyond the Sharingan and Byakugan. The rest of the levels are unknown since the only person who went beyond that were Kushina's father and grandfather along with Uzumaki Mito. Well that's as far the Uzumaki's will tell us about their bloodline" finished Kakashi

"So basically we have to be serious or he will kill us right?" asked Kurenai

"Pretty much" said Kakashi as Naruto took a deep breath. _**"Hyouton:**____**Hyourappa (Violent Ice Wave)"**_ said Naruto shooting a fierce spray of snow at them which froze the floor it hit. Kakashi and the others managed to jump away in time before getting hit by it and started to run at him. Seeing Kakashi approaching first he jumped forward and engaged him in taijutsu. Naruto even though having better eyes than Kakashi, Kakashi had more experience with his, and also was better than Naruto in taijutsu so while Naruto lasted a pretty good long time against him, he was flung back when Kakashi jumped over his fist behind him while grabbing his shoulder's and throwing him. Getting up he saw Anko launch a couple snakes from her sleeve an him. Quickly pulling up his tanto he cut them apart as Kurenai appeared from the side with a kick aimed at his face. Without even looking he grabbed it with his hand.

'_Shit his sensing ability is amazing'_ thought Kurenai as Kakashi used this chance to punch him in the stomach which ended up with him substituting with a log. Naruto landed a distance away from clearly out of breath.

'_Humph, I guess I have to use it'_ thought Naruto putting his tanto away and creating 5 Kage Bunshins. He spread his legs apart and clapped his hands together in a praying motion with 2 clones following his lead. Seeing this Kakashi started rushing toward them with Anko and Kurenai following.

"He trying to get his personal nature charka stop him" warned Kakashi as the clone's unleashed different elemental jutsu to stop them. They duck and dodged over large fireballs, small rapid fireballs, fierce spray of water that could cut them in half, earth spikes coming from the ground, razor winds, and jutsu that could freeze you with one touch. By the time they were half there the clones stopped their assault of jutsu and ran at them to engage them in taijutsu. Naruto and his two remaining clones had black charka wrapped around his hands by the time they reached the half way point. The clones put up a small challenge before being dismissed due to the fact that they were tired from the jutsu assault. But by then Naruto and his clones were flaring out with black fiery charka. Naruto closed his eyes and dismissed the two clones as the nature charka they were charging went straight to him.

"It's too late" said Kakashi slowing to a stop as Anko and Kurenai followed his example. Naruto opened his eyes reveal them now black with 5 white swirls in them as black charka came off of him and rot the ground.

"Out of all charka natures he could of have he has that one" muttered Kakashi

"What charka nature is it?" asked Anko

"What? You don't feel it. It's cold, mysterious presence, that's while it's everywhere it's also nowhere. He has the Darkness Nature charka" finished Kakashi

"I'll admit I can't hold this for long. Maybe a minute or 2 but that will be enough" said Naruto forming rapid hand seals

"_**Enton: **__**Amaterasu (Blaze Style: Goddess of the Sun)"**_ he shouted unleashing a wave of black flames from his mouth at them as Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai looked at it in shock.

"Don't let it touch you or you are dead" warned Kakashi jumping away with the others. He landed on the floor next to Kurenai when Naruto appeared above him with his fist cocked back. Grabbing Kurenai he jumped away as Naruto fist hit the ground causing an explosion that made black fire rise from the cracks. Getting up quickly Naruto was out of breathe as he looked at them. Forming hand seals again he grabbed his right hand pouring the rest of his Darkness charka into his last attack.

"_**Kuroen kiri (Dark Blaze Edge)"**_ he shouted as in his hand was a black ball double the size of his fist which was wrapped around black flames that destroyed the ground around him

"You're…finished" growled Naruto pulling his arm back

"I think he toke killing us to get the bells to far!" yelled a shocked Anko as Naruto in an amazing burst of speed ran at them with Kage level speed. As he was running at them the jutsu was tarring up the ground beneath and behind him. As he was approaching them the power in the jutsu was slowly fading away until it completely disappeared in his hand. Naruto stopped to look at his hand as he tried to force the charka back into it. His eyes soon after went back to teal and 5 black swirls in it while Kurenai, Kakashi, and Anko watched him.

"You can't be fucking serious" growled Naruto holding his hand in fury while Kurenai blushed at his choice of language, Kakashi sweat-drop, and Anko grinned at him. Naruto eyes had then reverted back to their pure blue due to running out of charka.

"(Sign) I'm out of charka" said Naruto as the wind picked up wildly removing his hood from his head allowing him to scratch it. It revealed Naruto to be a spitting image of Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage with a short blond and red pony-tail. (Picture Naruto as Minato but when he was younger; remember a spitting copy, Arashi looks like the Naruto from the anime). Looking at him Kurenai and Anko blushed at his amazing face while Kakashi was mumbling "Minato-sensei". From a gust of wind Arashi appeared throwing Shuriken at them and the bells catching Kurenai and Anko by surprise. The shuriken cut the rope holding the two's bell and two Kage Bunshin's of Arashi slid underneath and grabbed them before jumping into the forest. Naruto breathing heavily put back on his hood as Arashi sling his arm of his shoulder and jumped into the woods as well.

"Well that was something" said Kakashi putting his headband back over his eye.

"Yeah they now have 2 bells" said Kurenai looking at were her bell was suppose to be

"Nope make that three bells" said Anko pointing down at Kakashi waist were now only one bell remained

"What! When... (thinks back to when Naruto swiped down at him and smirked at he cut something else. His rope holding the bell before he had substitute!) Dammit" muttered Kakashi at the end

"Well we did get something out of this. We saw his whole face and my oh my is he cute" smirked Anko

"Anko, he's your student! Have some self-control!" shouted Kurenai blushing as she remembered his face. "Well by your face blushing that means otherwise"

"Well let's at least test the other students" said Kakashi as the two nodded at him and jumped into the woods

**Secluded Section in the Woods**

Naruto was leaning against a tree as Arashi was looking out for the teachers and Hinata had green charka wrapped around her hands and was healing Naruto.

"I can't believe I agreed to do that plan. I can just feel the fan-girl numbers rising" muttered Naruto

"But you were amazing nii-san. I'm sure you would have win if you token them 1 on 1-" "No I wouldn't" interrupted Naruto

"Kurenai I would be on even footing on because of her Genjutsu until she runs out of charka, Anko I would barely defeat, and Kakashi I would have lost to. Kakashi has loads of experience and is one of the strongest Jounin of Konoha" finished Naruto as Arashi nodded to. Hinata finished healing him as he toke a charka pill which gave him some charka. Standing up he dusted himself off as a voice spoke up.

"Well do we have here three gennin hiding from the big bad Jounin" said the voice as a figure landed down in front of them to reveal Anko smirking down at her prey.

"Uzugan, Byakugan" shouted the three assuming a stance with their doujutsu activated. Arashi had his eyes teal with 2 black swirls in it, Naruto had his 5 black swirls, and Hinata had her veins pressing out around her eyes.

"Where's Kakashi and Kurenai sensei" asked Arashi

"Testing Sakura and Sasuke" smirked Anko pulling out her Kunai as Naruto pulled back out his tanto.

"Where not going to give you back the bells that easy" said Hinata as Anko smirked.

"By all means make it as hard for me as possible. I love those who play hard to get" she responded back as Hinata dashed at her with a Gentle Fist attack which she jumped high over. Arashi and Naruto jumped forward creating a clone each. Naruto's clone jumped high meeting her in the air and brings his Tanto down on her which she blocked with a kunai creating sparks. Naruto dismissed his clone creating a smoke as Arashi's clone jumped from underneath her and kicked her kunai out of her hand and using the clone's back as a surface Arashi kicked and broke her guard that was now covering her chest after the kunai flew out of her hand. Appearing out of the smoke unguarded she saw Naruto on a tree branch with his right hand on his mouth. With no chance to react Naruto unleashed a fierce torrent if water catching Anko in it and sending her out of the trees and into the clearing in a roll.

Slowly getting up Anko looked up to see Kakashi approaching with Sasuke following and Kurenai had Sakura unconscious on her back. Seeing Anko's wet form Kakashi chuckled as it was now noon.

"So how are the three other students?" asked Kakashi eye smiling

"Those three brats having a good amount of teamwork" she responded getting up as Hinata, Arashi, and Naruto hanging off Arashi shoulder landed in the clearing with their doujutsu deactivated. Kurenai woke up Sakura from her Genjutsu as everyone now sat in the clearing near the three logs.

"So does anyone know the meaning of this test?" asked Kakashi

"Yes it's about teamwork. No gennin can take on a full season jounin" responded Hinata

"Correct! Anko please let go of Naruto" said Kakashi as Anko now held Naruto in a bear hug

"But he is so cute and handsome. I want him. I want him all to myself. Mine and mine alone, we are going to have so much fun together Bwuhahahhaha-"

"Anko!" shouted Kurenai blushing in shock "What! I'm about to take my plaything home"

"Put the cute gennin down" stated Kurenai glaring as Anko looked a pouted mumbling a "fine" as she reluctantly let go of him

"Well since half of you use team work I guess we can pass all of you. Starting tomorrow you are Team 7" said Kakashi putting his thumb up as Sakura and Arashi jumped for joy. Naruto and Sasuke just smirked as Hinata shyly smiled. Kurenai and Anko looked and chuckled at the scene.

"Well we still have a lot of work to do with this team so don't let passing get to your head. I want you to remember something. Those who don't follow the rules are thrash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than thrash. I'll meet you guys here at 8 tomorrow" said Kakashi as Arashi helped Naruto home and the rest of the students went their own ways. Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai seeing them go Shunshin to the Hokage tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsu's being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Hokage Tower**

Arriving at the Hokage Tower the group notice the other jounin sensei's, jounin's (Uzumaki Clan too), chuunin's, and Anbu there as well as the Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade and Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Wow Kakashi you are actually here on time" smirked Asuma "Well I really have no choice these two (points at Kurenai and Anko) would have destroy my precious Icha Icha" responded Kakashi depressed a little

"Well let's get this meeting started. I have recorded all the gennin exams so we could watch it here. You may find this very interesting" smirked Sandaime as his globe lit up and projected a video on the nearby wall. It started to show one by one the gennin exams.

**After Video**

"Wow did you see Naruto-kun" said Agara happily

"Yeah he's grown very strong from underneath are noses" responded Kikyo

"What really worry me are his nature charka and the fact he reached that high in his bloodline. What did he went through that we missed to make him reached that kind of level? Also the Darkness charka, why does he have that one out of any of them? It could mean serious trouble in the future when it's combining with Kyuubi's charka" said Kira with his hand on his chin thinking hard

"We will have to talk to him when we get home. I need to find out why he is hiding his true skill from his family" said Kushina

"Maybe he doesn't like his family" responded Uchiha Mikoto a jounin who survived the Uchiha massacre along with 5 other females and her son Sasuke. It was no unknown fact that Mikoto hated Kushina and vise-versa, rivals since the academy.

"Maybe you ought to have shut your trap wench" glared Kushina

"Enough! Take your bickering somewhere else. My question is what we shall do now that we know this information on him?" interrupted Tsunade

"I don't know what you are going to do or what your planning but I plan on getting to the bottom of this. Naruto should not have Darkness Charka. It's unsafe for him to have that type of charka along with Kyuubi's" said Kira as the females of the family started to get a little worried that he may caught their dirty secret

"But on another note……did you see his face! He looks just like Yondaime-sama. He's so cute" smiled Hana

"I know wait until I get him alone in a room. I'm going to make him a man" smirked Anko as Tsunade and Kushina grew tick marks on their head

"Alright than you are dismissed, come back later for your missions" said Tsunade as everyone replied "Hai" and left

"What am I'm going to do with that boy" wondered Tsunade as Shizune came over and helped her out with some documents with the Sandaime

"Who Naruto-kun?" she questioned as Tsunade looked at her with a raised eye brow "Naruto-Kun? Is that a crush I'm hearing?" questioned Tsunade as Shizune blushed. "Well I do have to admit he is pretty cute" smirked Tsunade as Sandaime shook his head

**Uzumaki Compound Head Clan Home**

Naruto and Arashi had arrived home a while ago to find out everyone was gone. Naruto went to his room to sleep not even caring that he locked the door to his room or even sealed it up while Arashi pigged out in the kitchen. The rest of the Uzumaki family arrived back at the house a few hours later to find Arashi passed out on the couch and Naruto already in his room sleeping.

"(Sign) I'll take him to his room" said Kira picking up Arashi and started taking to his room

"I'm going to have a private discussion with Naruto. No one interrupts me" warned Kushina be strictly serious to which everyone noticed and nodded to. Kushina walked into Naruto's room to see him passed out on his bed. Locking the door behind her she sealed up the room and set privacy seals up. After she was finished she walked up to Naruto and removed all his clothes up to his boxers and placed him underneath the covers of his bed. Once he was set she toke off all her clothes except her bra and panties. Once she finished removing her clothes she slipped into Naruto's King size bed with him and wrapped herself around Naruto. Brushing his hair with her hand she sent a little bit of charka into him making him slowly wake up.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see he was in his bed underneath his covers. AND HIS KAA-SAN WAS ALSO NAKED IN THE BED WITH HIM! He looked at her as she looked at him smiling.

"I told you this was not over. But before that I saw your gennin exam" she smirked at him as he looked at her a little worried. "You have gotten really strong reaching up to the Go Uzugan. I'm highly impressed. I guess I need to reward you on your strength and passing the gennin exam. But I also have to punish you for hiding your true strength" she smirked as her hand trailed down and grabbed his privates. The rest of the night was full of Kushina's screams of 'love'.

**Next Day Morning**

Everyone was eating at the table talking to each other as well except for Naruto who was quite as usual. Seeing this Kira spoke up. "Hey Naruto after your team training and your missions today you want to come training with me" he asked seeing Arashi about to speak he spoke up again. "I'll take you training tomorrow. I'll switch every time" smiled Kira as Arashi jumped for joy while Naruto looked at him with calculating eyes.

"Well if you don't mind I was wondering if I can train with Naruto-kun today. I want to show him something special. You can train Arashi today and then Naruto tomorrow" spoke up Kikyo as Kira looked at her a bit surprised but then nodded. "Sure" he responded smiling

"What makes you think I agree to both of your requests?" questioned Naruto

"Because as your mother I am telling you to go with them" spoke up Kushina glaring a little at him "Oooohhhhh burned" laughed Arashi as Kushina smacked him on the head with a spatula without even looking. "Quiet"

"Baka" muttered Agara while Miko chuckled at their acts

"Hn" was only Naruto response looking away before he stood up. Arashi seeing this looked at the time and got up as well. "Well we have to see our sensei's. Bye Kaa-san, Nii-san, Nee-san" waved Arashi as they walked out the door toward the meeting spot.

**Meeting Spot**

Arriving at the meeting spot Arashi and Naruto saw Sakura and Sasuke already there and Hinata just arrived. Arashi went on to annoy Sakura and Sakura went to annoy Sasuke while Hinata just stared at Naruto who ignored her. A few minutes later Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai arrived gaining the groups attention.

"Ok team now that we are here we can begin starting missions" smirked Anko as Arashi jumped for joy. "Yeah missions finally! We may get to rescue a princess or something" he shouted in joy while Kakashi and Kurenai pity him mentally. From that day they all learned the horrors of D-rank missions. After the brutal missions the sensei's would start training them. In translation calm Sasuke ego, improve Arashi intelligence, attempted destruction of Sakura's fan-girl personality, destroy Hinata's shyness, and open Naruto up. They failed in most at them. Naruto would just glare at them, Sasuke would just look impatient, Sakura needed more 'motivation', Arashi needed more time, and Hinata was a partially success when she was shown Kakashi's Icha Icha and experience Anko's teasing personality. They destroyed the shyness but now had the fear of her becoming a pervert.

"Well that's all for today you are dismissed. We will meet you here same time tomorrow" said Kurenai. After being dismissed Naruto went to top speed to a different direction of his compound surprising everyone. Jumping from roof top to roof top without stop Naruto continued until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I knew you would try to escape so a followed you" said a female voice behind him. Looking back he saw Kikyo smiling at him before she had Shunshin away with him.

**Uzumaki Clan Secret Training Ground**

Kikyo and Naruto appeared at a training ground completely empty in the compound. Before Naruto could react ninja wire wrapped his wrist and pinned him to a nearby tree with his hands up.

"You need to give up running from me. But before I start the main course I have to show you something" she said approaching him before cupping his chin to face her eyes. "Uzugan" she said as she had 6 swirls in her eyes much to Naruto's shock

"Yes mine is more powerful than yours and fully mastered it so make sure you remember that. I will always be stronger than you" she smirked releasing her Uzugan before crashing her lips on Naruto and began to take advantage of him (rape him).

The next week went on basically like that. Train, D rank missions, some family training, attempted or successful rape of Naruto, and then started it all over. The group was in the Hokage Tower to request a D rank mission before Arashi spoke up.

"Oh come on can't we have higher rank mission! I can't stand trying to catch that damn cat again. Naruto was about to even kill it one time" whined Arashi as Kakashi bopped him on his head to shut him up

"Please forgive his ruden-" "You know what I guess I can give you a higher mission" started Tsunade going through her paperwork full of missions before picking one. "Ah here is a C rank. Your team is to escort a bridge builder to Wave village" finished Tsunade as Kakashi sign

"Hai Hokage-sama" he responded as a man heading toward his elder year's came in.

"So these are the ninja that are going protect me. They looked just like a bunch of kids. Especially that blonde hair with the orange jacket" he started

"I'll assure you that they will do just fine. But if things get a bit too much for them you still have jounin to protect you still" said Kurenai

"Alright, well I'm counting on you all to protect me with your lives for I am the Great Bridge Builder Tazuna"

"Alright everyone go pack and meet at the gate in 2 hours" said Kakashi as they nodded and headed out. Walking down the street with a very happy Arashi, Naruto actually smirked a little_. 'You actually did me a favor. I can get away from this damn village and our family and clan. I would thank you but you would abuse it'_ thought Naruto

**The Compound **

They reached the compound and started packing when Kushina walked in on them

"What are you two packing for?" she questioned as Arashi turned to smile at her

"Oh we got our first C-rank mission! We will be gone for at least a month. Isn't this the greatest!" smiled Arashi hugging her as Naruto actually smirked at her.

"Yes 'Kaa-san' isn't this the greatest" he smirked evilly at her know that he had won. Kushina glared at him because she knew what this meant_. 'Victory bitch I'm free from your clutches for a whole fucking month. Take that bitch, victory is mine bwahahahahahahahaha!'_

"Yes this is the greatest. Now be sure to take care of each other" she smiled down at Arashi as he nodded and finished packing with Naruto. They both had their backpacks on with Naruto having a black one and Arashi having orange one.

"Bye Kaa-san tell the others we said good bye as well" smiled Arashi waving at her with Naruto walking next to him. When Arashi faced forward Naruto turned back and put up the middle finger at Kushina smirking before jumping away with Arashi as Kushina fumed about.

'_No fucking way is he getting away now!'_ she roared in her mind as she went to her room picked up a scroll and placed it in her pocket before Shunshin to the Hokage Tower

**Hokage Tower**

Arriving at the Tower Kushina entered to see Tsunade and the Sandaime doing paperwork.

"Ah Kushina, what brings you here?" questioned Tsunade as Kushina went straight down to business

"I want to be on the mission my sons are going on" she responded as Tsunade raised an eyebrow at.

"Oh not another one. You're the second person. (sign) Why you want to go?"

"I can help train the whole team and I can use this time to find out why my son has the Darkness charka" she explained as Tsunade thought it over for a while before finally giving in.

"Alright you can go just……(writes something down on a scroll and puts the Hokage stamp on it)…give this to Kakashi" said Tsunade giving Kushina the scroll. "Now off you go" smiled Tsunade as Kushina smirked

"Alright tell my children were we are now okay thanks" said Kushina

'_Victory is mine, bwahahahahaha'_ she thought Shunshin off to the gate

**At the Main gate**

Naruto and Arashi arrived at the gate to see two extra people going along with the group. So Arashi spoke up first.

"Umm why is Uchiha Mikoto and that other girl here?" he questioned as Kurenai spoke up

"Well Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Kasumi are coming with the permission of the Hokage because during this training they are going to unlock Sasuke's and Kasumi's Sharingan" she answered them before a person Shunshin in front of the group shocking everyone. Mikoto dressed in regular jounin outfit but the pants and shirt were black. Kasumi had a one piece black Uchiha outfit similar to Sakura but with the Uchiha symbol on the back. She had black eyes skin like Sasuke and looked the beautiful female version of Sasuke but with long black hair.

"What are 'you' doing here?" glared Naruto as Kushina smirked at him while throwing the scroll at Kakashi who grabbed and read it.

"Well Kushina is coming along too" eye smiled Kakashi as Arashi looked at her in a happy shock, Naruto in a frighten shock, and Mikoto in an anger shock as Kushina bent down to eye level with Naruto

"Revenge is mine brat" she whispered as Naruto took a large gulp of air and muttered on word.

"Fuck"

'_I shouldn't have pushed my luck with that middle finger. Why does Kami hate me' _thought Naruto

"Well let's get moving now" smiled Kakashi as they headed off. Naruto was in front with Hinata next to him staring and blushing at him. Sasuke was behind them to the left of them with Sakura on his right staring at him with hearts in her eye, and Arashi was next to her. Behind them was the client Tazuna with Kasumi and Mikoto on the left staring strangely at Naruto and Kushina on the right smirking at Naruto. Behind them were Anko and Kurenai talking to each other and Kakashi on the right reading his book. The walk was pretty quiet until Sakura spoke up.

"Hey Tazuna does Wave have any ninja?" she questioned as Kakashi spoke up

"No Sakura they don't. They are a regular village……(started Kakashi as he went on to explain the ninja villages and military)"

**Ahead in the trees **

"Meizu we are no way getting pass them to get to that damn bridge builder" muttered one of the Oni brothers

"Yeah you're right Gouzu. That's the Red Death and Sharingan Kakashi. There's also Anko the Snake Mistress, Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress, and Mikoto the Kage Mistress. We going back to Zabuza to report" he said

"Hai" he responded as they Shunshin off

**Hideout**

Zabuza was surprised when the Oni brothers had Shunshin in front of him and told him who was guarding the bridge builder. Zabuza hearing started to chuckle a little.

"Well it looks like I have to call in some favors and you Gatou better pay a lot more" glared Zabuza at Gatou

"I don't care how many people it takes just make sure it gets down" he glared back walking off

**Night Time**

The group had set camp up with Naruto offering for watch to get away from Kushina for a little bit. Naruto was sitting on the trees looking at the stars at night when Kurenai appeared next to him shocking him a little, but saying nothing.

"Hey there mind if I seat next to you?" she asked as Naruto just nodded for her to go ahead

"So how are you? You seem a little upset that your mother is coming along with the mission" she asked

"I just feel uncomfortable around her. That's all"

"Well what if I stand by your side the whole trip so you would always be away from her" she offered as Naruto looked at her a little shocked not that she could see it with his hood up

"You….would do that for me?" he questioned as Kurenai smiled and nodded. Before anymore words could be said Kakashi appeared

"Well Naruto your shift is over. I'll take it over from here" he said as Naruto nodded and jumped down from the tree and headed into his own tent. While getting ready to sleep the tent opened up and Naruto froze as someone closed the tent behind them.

"Oh relax Naruto it's just me Kurenai. I'm just keeping my promise" she said smiling as she set her sleeping mat next to his. Seeing that it was her he went to his own sleeping mat and fell asleep.

Kushina walked up to Naruto's tent but stopped seeing Kurenai walk into his and growled lowly

"There is always tomorrow" she muttered going back to her own


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsu's being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Morning**

The group was walking on the road again with Naruto now walking beside Anko and Kurenai earning them a glare from Kushina. The group was traveling in silence when Naruto stopped and looked behind him gaining the group's attention. The group also stopped and looked at Naruto in confusion as Naruto was looking behind him at the forest eyes darting from left to right.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Kakashi as Naruto responded by "Your senses are not as high as a foxes" he replied confusing him until all the jounin's and Naruto's eyes widen as Naruto jumped back from his original spot as two men landed on the spot he was at slamming their fist down causing a small dust crowd. From the smoke Gouzu and Meizu the Oni brothers jumped at Naruto with their poisonous claws out. Naruto grabbed both of them by underneath each their metal claws gripping them hard as he prevent them from entering his chest as they slammed him into a tree still trying to stab him.

"Naruto!" yelled Kurenai rushing to help him before Anko tackled her out of the way from being hit by a water dragon being released by a mist missing nin. Kakashi pulled out a kunai blocking an 'ice katana' by mist hunter nin. Kushina appeared in front of Tazuna unsealing an O-katana blocking a large sword by a bear-chest man. Mikoto dodged a swipe from a man coming from the shadows holding a lighting sword. Arashi dodged a swipe from a missing nin from mist. Meanwhile Hinata and Kasumi ganged up on a single mist nin.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Anko looking at so many missing nins in one place. Kushina pushed off the man that tried to kill Tazuna as she stared at all the missing nins.

"Zabuza, Rokushou Aoi, Gouzu, and Meizu. Why are you here?" asked Kushina as everyone started at their own targets along with Naruto who was struggling to keep the brothers at bay.

"Since Tazuna had the Red Death along with other famous nins I decided to call in a few favors. Oh Gato is paying all of us really good for Tazuna's death" smirked Zabuza

"Gato? As in Gato from Gato Industries?" questioned Kakashi

"You lied about the mission Tazuna! But this isn't completely your fault since they hired a lot of extra muscle due to our reputation" glared Kushina as all hell broke loose. Naruto activated his Uzugan took a deep breath and unleashed a huge torrent of water point blank in the Oni brothers faces sending them flying off him. Getting some distance he went through a large amount of seals in seconds and took a deep breath and unleashed a massive fire at the two. The girl having the ice katana ran in front of the Oni brothers forming hand seals and unleashed a massive amount of ice battling the fire. The Oni brothers gaining their balance dislodge their chains and both went through hand seals unleashing their jutsu.

"_**Suiton:**____**Mizurappa"**_ they both said also batting the flame Naruto unleashed with Haku. Naruto seeing them fighting off his jutsu with their own placed his hand in a ram seal while still blowing fire out and pushed even more charka/flames into the attack along with Fuuton charka. Seeing the fire growing bigger the three powered more charka into the attack determined to win as Naruto looked at them enraged.

'_You think you're going to win huh, well guess again'_ he yelled in his mind as the teal in his Uzugan turned red with red charka leaking out which everyone sensed causing blood red flames came out into the fire easily overpowering the three sending the three back in an explosion.

Kushina disappeared in a burst of speed reappearing next to Zabuza and kicked at him. Zabuza sensing her brought his sword to the side to block but didn't count on the strength of the attack as he was sent flying into a tree.

"What the hell!" yelled Zabuza getting up glaring at the smirking Kushina

**With Naruto**

Naruto charged threw the smoke that was created by his jutsu. He dashed out of the smoke screen to see a pair of claws heading for his face. Ducking underneath he gripped the arm and threw it over him. The Oni brother gains his balance and jumped to join his brother and the girl.

"Haku, nii-san. Let's finish this quickly" smirked one of the Oni brothers

"I would be happy to end this" interrupted Naruto smirking not that they could see it with his hood up as he made his move. Like flashing across the floor with a red glowing trail Naruto kicked a shocked Meizu in the face sending him crashing through a tree. Turning around going through hand seals and unleashed a red large fireball at the two causing them to jump away. As Gouzu landed sliding across the ground Naruto appeared next to him with the same red glow trail using the back of his hand smashed it into his face knocking him into a tree. Naruto turned to see only Haku left standing.

'_We have to retreat. I'm going to need a lot more men to deal with a group this strong'_ thought Zabuza as he signaled Haku and the others to retreat. Seeing the nins retreating Naruto released the Kyuubi's charka that he activated not knowing as well as his Uzugan. Walking up to the group he saw everyone gathering together before Kurenai spoke up first.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked as everyone either gave a happy response, a yes, or a nod.

"Well seeing as everyone is ok the question is. Is that do we continue the mission or not because Tazuna's has some explaining to do. That was a large group of ninja's" said Mikoto

"I really don't want you gennin death hanging over my head too" said Anko

"Hey! I did perfectly fine in that battle!" yelled Arashi

(Insert Tazuna's long sad speech about Wave and Gato)

"I say we continue the mission. We can't leave wave to suffer to Gato" finished Arashi

"Well I'm in. I could use this training to kill him" said Sasuke as Sakura immediately agreed after him

"Well we might as well continue on as well to finish unlocking Sasuke's Sharingan" said Mikoto as Kasumi nodded

"Well……I will like to continue the mission if Naruto-kun would" said Hinata as everyone looked at Naruto who had his back to them with his arm crossed

"Whatever. Let's get this over with so can get on with my life" he said as Kakashi eye smiled at him. "Well since we are all in agreement let's continue on with the mission"

**Tazuna's house**

Arriving at the house they were greeted by a happy Tsunami and a grumpy Inari who were Tazuna's daughter and grandson. Everyone gathered around the living room either sitting or standing when Kakashi spoke up.

"Ok here is the deal. We are going to train and watch over Tazuna and his family while he builds the bridge. Zabuza's group probably won't attack until later but I'm not taking any chances. We are to never head anywhere alone. Gennin will always have at least one Jounin near them at all times and all training is to be done near the house but not too close to cause any damage. Is that clear?" said Kakashi as everyone nodded "Good we can start shifts for guarding and training in the morning" smiled Kakashi

Mikoto, Anko, Kushina, and Kurenai shared one room, Hinata, Sakura, and Kasumi shared another, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Arashi shared the last while Naruto purposely chose to sleep n the living room couch confusing the group.

**Night with Naruto**

'_Fucking idiots will learn now why I chose to sleep in the living room. Sucks to be them'_ thought Naruto smirking as he laid done on the couch

**With the other males**

Kakashi and Sasuke glared at Arashi's sleeping form. He was rolling back and forth punching anything that got near him.

'_Fucking baka! First he annoys all night with his nonstop chatter box then when he finally goes to sleep he starts attacking people'_ thought Sasuke

'_That's why Naruto slept in the living room. Damn brat could have warned us'_ thought Kakashi

**Morning**

Everyone was now in the field next to the house training or getting ready to guard the bridge builder and his family. Mikoto was training Sasuke and Kasumi on unlocking their Sharingan, Anko was happily trying to crack Sakura out of her fan-girl ways, Kurenai was fixing Hinata's confidence as well as training her, and finally Kakashi and Kushina were watching Naruto and Arashi spar.

Mikoto was placing genjutsu after genjutsu on Kasumi and Sasuke of them die in different ways forcing them to unlock their Sharingan's. Sasuke had 2 tomes in his left eye and one in his right while Kasumi had one in each eye. As soon as they unlocked it Mikoto had stopped.

"Well congratulations. You both unlocked your Sharingan" she smiled as Sasuke smirked and Kasumi cheered happily

'_I'm another step closer to killing him now'_ thought Sasuke

"Now it's time to train you in them" announced Mikoto as she attacked them head on in surprise

**With Naruto and Arashi**

The two were going in an all-out taijutsu battle with no end in sight. They avoided and blocked each other moves even the faint and surprise ones. They were going at each other at Chuunin level. They continued this for 30 minutes until Naruto jumped back ending it.

"Arashi, come over here. I want to try an experiment" said Naruto as Arashi eyes widen in shock

_Flashback_

_A seven year Naruto and Arashi were playing in the woods nearby the Inuzuka compound. They were spending time with the seven year old Kiba. Naruto had went over to a nearby bush and picked up something and ran to Arashi._

"_Hey nii-san. Hold this, I need your help to experiment on something" he said as Arashi smiled like an idiot_

"_Sure! I won't let you down. I promise" he responded as Naruto handed him a baby wolf (cub) "Hold this and stay right here" he said before running up a nearby tree_

"_Huh? Why would he give me-" "Grrrrrrr" was the noise that interrupted him as he turned back to see an angry mother wolf. Scared he was about to slowly place the cub on the ground but then remember how his nii-san gave him the cub asking him for a favor and him promising to do. So……………….he did the next best thing was run with the cub still in his hands while the wolf chased him. Naruto was sitting above a tree with a pen and notepad writing notes._

'_Hmm so you never steal a wolf's cub. They get very angry especially for mothers' thought Naruto writing 'But I guess he is a true idiot since he should have just put down the pup' he finished as Hana Kiba's sister came in the clearing and saved him._

_Another Flashback_

_Naruto and Arashi were 12 and walking through the roads of Konoha when they passed a spa. Naruto had stopped and stared at it for a while before Arashi stopped to see what's up._

"_Hey Naruto what's going on?" he questioned_

"_Arashi I need you for an experiment hehe" responded Naruto pointing at the spa_

_10 minutes later_

_Naruto and a bruised, depressed, and limping Arashi were walking home with their own thoughts in their mind._

'_Nii-san is evil!' thought Arashi_

'_So women can be that powerful and scary in the spa. Thank you Arashi you are a true baka' thought Naruto_

**Now**

"NO! NO WAY IN HELL!" shouted Arashi terrified

"Stop being a baby. This one is not like the others, it's not suppose to hurt" responded Naruto

"HA! You said supposed to. That means there is a chance that it could!"

"Stop whining like a little bitch and get over here" glared Naruto releasing killing intent as Arashi just sign to his fate and went to him. After explaining what he was going to do Arashi nodded and jumped to the other side of the clearing. Naruto staying in the same place close his eyes and started to drawn on his darkness nature. When he opened his eye he had his eyes black with five white swirls. He formed seals before placing his right hand up and opened his palm wide as black seals came all over his hand.

"_**Enton Sori (Blaze Warp)"**_ he said as a black portal opened up in front of him with black flames circling it. Arashi then started releasing jutsu after jutsu into it which all just been ended up being sucked in. Naruto gave Arashi a nod to stop to which he understood and stopped. Seeing he finally stopped he undid his jutsu and fell to a knee as his eyes went back to a teal with five black swirls. Arashi ran up to Naruto smiling and all.

"That was amaz-" he started but was interrupted as Sasuke flew into a tree. Following his path Naruto and Arashi saw Mikoto holding Kasumi under her arm with her leg kicked out signaling she kicked Sasuke.

"Wow, she is strong" started Arashi in shock as Kakashi landed down next to him

"She should be. She was Kushina's rival so she had to compete with her and constantly get stronger or she would get left behind. It was only until she met Minato-sensei were she got a lead in strength from her but not by much. She is still strong and could give Kushina a run for her money" said Kakashi

"Can you beat her?" asked Arashi as Naruto deactivated his Uzugan and waited for his answer as well only to see Kakashi eye smile and walked away.

For the rest of the week they trained and guarded the bridge until the one day they all with Inari and Tsunami decided to come to the bridge. Arriving at the bridge they saw the workers all knocked out.

**At the bridge**

"What happened?" asked Tazuna looking at them in shock before the mist cleared away to show a group of nins from before along with more Kiri missing nins.

"So you came for a rematch" said Kushina staring at them

"Kill them and the bridge builder by any means" said Zabuza before he charged at them

"Protect the bridge builder" called out Kakashi as he revealed his Sharingan and charged at the group followed by all the jounin's. Sakura and Hinata escorted Tazuna and his family away from the fight while Kasumi pulled up rear. Sasuke, Naruto, and Arashi staid a distance from the jounin's fight and the retreating forms of the others ready to fight anyone who managed to get through.

The fight was immediately shifted to a one sided fight. Konoha was on complete defensive not able to fully counter attack and only sustaining small wounds. Three nins managed to get through which made Naruto react faster than Arashi and Sasuke as he charged forward forming hand seals and calling out his jutsu.

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique**_**" **he called out releasing a spray of fire at them which one counter with _**Mizurappa - Violent Water Wave**_ which shot out a strong jet of water at the jutsu neutralizing them both. As the steam was starting to disappear a windmill shuriken appeared from it heading at the nin at a fast paste which he ducked underneath it only for it to go up in smoke to reveal Naruto directly above him with kunai. With wide eyes the nin looked at him as he plunged the kunai in his skull. The nin saw his partner go down and was about to do something only for Arashi to appear in front of him with a couple of clones which jumped at him beating him into a coma. The last nin ran forward ignoring the other going through the steam only to step on a trap wire set by Sasuke activating n explosion killing him.

Naruto and Arashi regrouped with Sasuke to check up on him. Turning around they saw the fight taking a turn for the worst as the Konoha jounin's started becoming very tired.

"This is not going well" started Arashi as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the scene.

"Well then I will just have to change it" he responded creating four shadow clones and all five of them stood straight with their eyes closed gathering darkness charka as fast as possible. When they all gathered enough he dispelled 3 of them gaining all the gathered charka from them as he opened his eyes to show them black with a white swirl. His last clone made more shadow clones in sets of three making them gather more charka as Naruto looked at a site that shocked him. Anko was pinned to the floor by a nin while Kurenai had a katana going through her shoulder pinning her to the ledge by another nin.

"NO!" he shouted dashing toward the battlefield in freighting speed forming hand seals._** "**__**Kuroen Kiri"**_ he shouted as his right hand was covered in black flames with a black orb in the middle. He used his hand to grip the orb before crushing making the black flames increase to high levels. Going pass any enemy he swiped his arm at them lighting them on fire. It didn't matter if you dodge it or it barely nicked you. A piece of the black flames went on you and it would increase erupting your body in black flames. Approaching Anko's position first he kicked the man in his jaw but due to his strength it snapped his head around killing him as his body fell to the side. Jumping at the other nin holding down Kurenai with his sword he gripped his risk holding the sword and broke it. The man let go of the sword in pain as Naruto rammed his black flame covered fist into his stomach going through it like the chidori killing him. Getting rid of the flames on his arm he fought off any nins coming for Kurenai and Anko while Anko fixed up Kurenai. By then Kushina having enough proved to them why she was called the Red Death as she started eliminating the lesser nins with ease before Gato appeared with his thugs.

"Well what do we have here?" he started smirking as Naruto looked and glared at him while forming hand seals

"I don't even want to hear your voice" he said calling out his jutsu after taking a deep breathe.

"_**Enton: Amaterasu"**_ he said blowing out a stream of black flames at the group killing everyone except for Gato. Gato looked back at his men seeing them be burned to their bones at a fast paste I shock before looking forward back at the group only to see Naruto in front of him.

"Wha-" he started before Naruto had black charka wrap around his hand and gripped his head for a minute before black flames started to appear on his hand then completely covering Gato as he screamed in pain before Naruto released him leaving flame covered ashes. Seeing his employer dead Zabuza retreated with Haku as everyone else who was a missing nin left going their own ways.

The Konoha nins where looking at the damage that was created by the battle. Everyone looked worn out with a few cuts, stabs, bruises, and broken bones but still alive. Naruto walked up and sat at the edge of the bridge taking a deep breath as he looked up at the sky.

"Man I'm so fucking tired" he muttered as Kurenai sat next to him

"You did an amazing job out there. I didn't know you were that strong?" she said as Naruto looked at her with a little smirk that was barely noticeable

"Well I had my reasons to push myself" he responded as Anko landed right on his lap completely surprising him.

"What the hell you don't just jump on anyone's lap" growled Naruto

"Yeah you don't but you aren't anyone. Your Naruto, now as your sensei I order you to take me and Kurenai out on a date" she smiled as the two looked at her with blushes on their face in shock.

"What" said a shocked Naruto

"Come trust me on this. We can all use this plus we can relive stress this way. Give it a shot. It won't fail us" she smirked as the two a looked at her and then one another

"You trust her on this idea" questioned Naruto

"Well every time she says trust her she actually tells the truth and works so I guess we can try it out" she responded as Naruto nodded his head in ok

"Great" she smiled as she kissed him surprising everyone there but he relaxed into the kiss.

"Wow" said Anko releasing the kiss. "You are an amazing kisser" she smiled as Naruto blushed. The rest of the mission was completed without incident and when they finished the group left when they heard they were calling the bridge The Great Naruto Bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsu's being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**On the Road**

The group was now heading back with Anko constantly flirting with Naruto to which he kept a straight face and nodded to surprising everyone at his will power. While this was going on Kushina was glaring straight daggers at her.

Reaching Konoha the sensei's dismissed them to go and report in. Mikoto had decided to go back to her compound along with Sasuke and Kasumi. Sakura seeing them head off in the direction of their compound decided to go wander off through the town hoping to find some of her friends. Arashi having a crush on her followed her all around like a love sick puppy playing an idiot. Hinata went off to her compound and Naruto had decided to go his own way by jumping off going from roof top to roof top for while enjoying his alone time. It seemed peaceful for a couple of hours with no one after or bothering him that he knew of until he stopped on a rooftop cursing his luck. Not looking around he called out.

"Come out. I know you are there" he said as a red hair girl with a sand gourd on her back and a red tattoo on her head appeared behind him. Turning around he faced her.

"Why you are here and why are you following me he asked

"I'm here for the chuunin exams and I followed you because mother told me to" she said

"The chuunin exams are here already huh. Who is this mother" he asked

"She is in me and she takes care of me" she said as Naruto looked at her confused

"Your pregnant or drunk or something" he asked making her blush for the first time in years not that he knew

"I am not pregnant she responded "But I would like to be and with your child" she muttered so he wouldn't hear

"**She has a demon inside her like you" **said a voice in his head shocking him not that he showed

'_What was that? Was that the Kyuubi'_ he thought

"You have a demon in you" he asked making her eyes widen before she nodded

'_It was correct'_ thought

"Which one" he questioned

"I have the one tail Shukaku" she said as he looked at her surprised that she had a bijuu in her. "And you have the 9 tail fox. Your idiotic brother has the 9 tail coyote" she finished making him sweat drop a little

"You know he is an idiot?" he asked

"I saw him in the village chasing some pink haired women trying to impress her by being an idiot" she responded

"Damn only is here for a bit and she knows he is a moron. He is just improving record for being the biggest Baka in history" he muttered. "So what do you want?" he asked as she smirked at him

"You" she said as sand came out of her gourd and was about to wrap around him when her team appeared. "Garaa don't" said Baki her sensei

"Why should I" she asked glaring at him but someone else answered for her

"Because it would start a war for attacking the late Hokage's son and I his older brother would not allow it" said a figure behind Naruto which revealed himself to be Kira

"The Blue Storm" said Baki glaring at him

"Nii-san" said Naruto looking at him surprised

"Come we are leaving. It's not wise to pick a fight with him in this kind of place" said Baki

"I will get what I want sooner or later. I'll see you in the chuunin exams fox. You belong to me and mine alone" she said disappearing with her team

"That was awkward" said Naruto

"Flirting with other nins from different villages when you already have two hot girlfriends here, you...make me so proud" he smiled hugging him

"Let go baka" he yelled glaring at him as he finally got free

"You could probably compete with Arashi for stupidly of the year award" he yelled before walking away while Kira followed him smiling with his hands behind his head

Walking through the village Kira and Naruto were talking to each other. Well mostly Kira was.

"So do you know why kaa- San had an angry face on when she came back to Konoha?" Kira asked

"I don't know nor do I really care" he responded

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you have those two girls as your girlfriend" he said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders saying "I still don't care" while walking inside the compound. Walking through Kira smiled and waved at the female Uzumaki Clan members as he walked on making them either smile, laugh, giggle and blush waving back while Naruto's eyebrow twitched at him.

"You need to get laid" muttered Naruto opening and closing the door to the mansion in his face as Kira stayed there with his mouth dropped. Getting himself back together he opened the door and closing it he quickly ran after him.

**Inside the Mansion**

"Hey I have you know I get plenty and when was the last time you had any" he yelled

"Well for one I'm only 14, two have two girlfriends while you have none, and finally Palmlanderson and Handjeillca don't count" replied Naruto walking away.

"Bastard" he muttered

"Ass" said a Naruto shadow clone before dismissing itself making Kira's jaw drop again

**Living room **

The whole family was lying around and talking about except Naruto who just watched and listen until Arashi spoke up.

"Naruto you look depress. Come sit by me and talk about it for 3 hours" smiled Arashi while Naruto just glared at him

"Ass" he finally responded as Kushina smacked him lightly on the head walking by the group.

"Language" she glared

"What is wrong Naruto you now called me and Naruto that" said Arashi as Kushina smacked him again while he glared at Kira who set him up as Kushina spoke up

"Now come with me. We have to talk about those two girlfriends you have now" she said

"I rather not. I'm a little tired right now. I think I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep" he said walking away

"Oh I'm sorry to say but your shower is broken you just have to use the outdoor personal springs" she smiled as Naruto glared at her and her tricks

"Well off you go. Shot shot I'll get your clothes" she said pushing him to the spring's door

'_Shit she probably wrecked my bathroom'_ thought Naruto as he finally was there.

_Semi-Thought Imagine by Naruto_

_Kushina walked into his bathroom with a wrench before an evil grin appeared on her face before she started whacking away at the tub and everything near it laughing evilly and widely that could make Orchimaru shiver_

**Back to Naruto**

'_I'll just take a 5 minute shower'_ he thought quickly stripping and stepping into the water. Resisting the wonderful feeling of the springs he washed himself quickly and as he was stepping out through the steam a foot was placed on his stomach stopping him.

"Not so fast" smirked Kushina pushing him back in the tub and getting in as well

"So you think this is over huh" she smiled

"Well I was hoping it was when I got two girlfriends" he responded as Kushina slowly pushed him back in the waters joining him. They both sat at opposite sides of the waters as they cleaned themselves.

"So you are now going out with Anko and Kurenai out of all people. That sure surprised me. Getting one but also two of the some of the most beautiful women in Konoha" she said

"Some?" questioned Naruto as Kushina grabbed a magazine from the shelf and opened it to a certain page and showed him.

"Wow" muttered Naruto seeing a list of pictures for the most beautiful and deadly females in Konoha. There was Anko Tsume Hana Kurenai Yuuago Tsunade his sisters and Kushina. Turning the page it showed the most desired men which include Kakashi Asuma Genma Hayate Kira and surprisingly him.

"That wasn't planned" muttered Naruto as Kushina smirked at him and threw the magazine behind her swam over to him when she stopped when she placed herself next to him.

"Just think of it you are having sex with one of the prettiest women in Konoha and dating another two. Has that feel" she said as her hand rested on his thigh when the door opened up.

"Oh your still here that's great" smiled Kaori as she stepped into the waters to see Naruto and Kushina in as well.

"Kaa-San you decided to take a dip in here as well?" she asked stepping in and placed herself on Naruto's other side.

"Yeah I needed it since it's been a while since I relaxed" she smiled as Kaori moved her hand under the water and started to play with Naruto's friend

"Yeah my body just feels so tense lately" smiled Kaori as Kushina moved her hand to play with Naruto and started messing with his tips. They sat in silence until Kushina moved her hand lower touching Kaori's hand making both of them stop.

'_This is my chance to eliminate two birds with one stone' _thought Naruto as he stood up to reveal to Kushina and Kaori that they both had their hands on his privates.

"W-what" said a surprised Kushina

"What's going on" stuttered a surprised Kaori

"Well what do have here?" said Naruto looking down at them as Kushina looked at Kaori

"Explain" said Kushina

"Well I've been-" she started "-Forcing yourself on me" finished Naruto as Kaori glared hard at him

"Really now" said a startled Kushina "What about you" glared Kaori at Kushina as she blushed

"Oh ladies" said Naruto as they started to ignore him. "I've been doing the same" she admitted

"For how long" she asked "A few years" "Me too"

"Hey!" interrupted Naruto "What is it?" asked Kushina clearly annoyed

"Your hands are still on my dick so can you take them off so I can leave" he said glaring at them both as Kushina and Kaori looked at each other than by his dick dragged him back underneath the water

"No we haven't had are full yet" smirked Kushina as Kaori smirked as well

"Oh shit" muttered Naruto _'This is not going according to plan. It's actually the opposite'_ he thought as they had their way with them (raped him)

**Next day **

Naruto woke up early in his kaa-San bed to see Kaori and Kushina sleeping next to him with the sun shining brightly. Getting up he left the room and headed straight to his room to prepare himself for the day.

**Later on Training Ground 7 **

Naruto and Arashi walked in to see the others just arriving along with their sensei's dragging Kakashi in.

"So what are we going to do today on this early ungodly hour?" asked Arashi as Kakashi held up a few slips

"We nominated you for the Chunnin exams" smiled Anko

"Wow really you're the best" smiled Arashi jumping up and hugging Kakashi which he went up in smoke revealing an angry Sakura who pounded him into the ground

"Yup now it's your choice to take it or not" said Kurenai as Hinata and Sakura thought on it for a while Sasuke grabbed and signed his paper. Arashi was looking at his paper with a little worry remembering the people he met from Suna. Looking over he saw Naruto already signing his slip and handing it to Anko. Soon Sasuke followed along with Hinata and Sakura.

"What's wrong Arashi- Baka? Afraid knowing that I will beat you showing the Uchiha are better than the Uzumaki" smirked Sasuke

"Watch it Uchiha you can face Arashi evenly but I can easily defeat him. What will happen to now if we face" said Naruto emotionless making him grind his teeth

"He will drag you and your name into the dirt" answered Anko for him

"Anko" shouted Kurenai "what it's true"

"Now we will train you in groups in prep for the chuunin exams. Arashi and Sasuke are with me. Sakura is with Anko" started Kakashi making Anko grin and Sakura shiver

"Hinata and Naru-" continued Kakashi when Naruto interrupted him

"I need to do some of my own personal training" he said walking away

"Well then Hinata you are with Kurenai" finished Kakashi as they left to separate areas to train

**With Naruto **

He was now on top of a large pond using charka with his top off exposing his well tone body and face. Black gravity seals appeared on him as he formed hand seals to increase them. He waited a minute for his body to get use to it at least a little bit before summoning clones to battle him with their seals off. In the beginning he was getting trashed until he fully got used to the weights and was able to defend himself. Ending the match he moved his seals on his body to his fist and punched the water releasing it at the same time causing a massive explosion.

'_Am I truly alone in this world doom for eternal suffering for something my father did and something my mother and sisters doing to me'_ he thought to himself looking up at the sky seeing dark clouds roll in

As it started to rain with the clouds forming in Naruto looked down to see the rest of Team 7 at the edge of the pond looking at him in awe.

'_Maybe I'm not alone' _he thought looking at them as he entered a defensive stance.

"Come on brat" he said as Arashi looked at him eager knowing he was talking to him. With a jump start he charged forward to fight him. Reaching him he went for a punch which Naruto completely deflected sending him rolling behind him across the waters.

"Next" he called out as Sasuke charged at him putting up a good fight before Naruto blocked and grabbed his fist and kicked him in the chest sending him skidding across the water.

"Next" he called out as Sakura and Hinata charged at him together putting him in complete defensive until he let go of his charka sending him underneath the water dodging Sakura's punch and appeared behind both Hinata and Sakura giving them a charka shove sending them across the river. Looking back his sensei's he was about to say something when his whole team appeared at his sides attacking him. Forming hand seals he slammed his hand on the water causing an explosion with the water surrounding him and blocking everyone sight of him. When it disappeared he was gone.

"Impressive Naruto" said Kakashi eye smiling looking at a tree which held Naruto's stuff and where Naruto sat drying himself off then placing back on his clothes as he only nodded to his reply

Over the course of the next few days he had a few dates with Kuernai and Anko which one date ended up with him having sex with Anko. One day Naruto had gone to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage Office **

Naruto had walked into the office hoping to see the Sandaime who is always helping the Godaime to find the room empty.

'**Dammit I was hoping to talk the old man into teaching me one of his most powerful jutsu'** thought Naruto until he saw a few documents on the table. Walking up to it, it read top secret on the top with the word project 9. Opening the folder he started to read it with his face turned into shock then righteous anger. Pure evil and hate rolled off of him and even more when he read the list of names involved with it. The door opened up to reveal Tsunade, the Sandaime, and Kushina who saw Naruto in it with his back turned.

"Naruto" called out the Sandaime when they saw Naruto as he slowly turned around to see him with one of the most top secret files and the one in particular they didn't want him to ever see or know of its existence.

"Naruto just calm down" said Tsunade as Naruto dropped the files on the ground and stepped on them causing the floor to crack with an indent as well as his charka exploding outward. The charka was black forming a hurricane around him and an image of a black wolf behind him formed with it on its hide legs from the charka. Naruto's hood came off to reveal pitch black eyes with an enrage face they saw on him that they never saw on him before, or on any other except for the Kyuubi's.

"Naruto you have to understand" started Tsunade as he tilted his head to her.

"Understand" he started as slowly red charka flowed out of him as well

"**That I was only a means along with all the jinchurkin in the other nations to keep other nations in check for in fear of being unleashed on each other. Or that my Kyuubi is so powerful and rare that other nations almost went to war to have me but didn't in fear of my brother and sister using our fathers technique against them or my so called kaa-san coming after their heads. How about that the reason Kyuubi the nine tail fox is rare because of the fact it is the only bijuu that can give birth to new bloodlines through it's jinchurkin. How you all planned for me to impregnate others to start new bloodlines. But knowing it will end in failure because I first I have to fully unlock the Kyuubi's full charka and also meet the Kyuubi. But you wouldn't know when I would"** glared Naruto as the red charka was fully unleashed and a red charka formed around the black charka giving birth to a visual Kyuubi behind the wolf smirking. They were about to replay when all of the sudden all the charka disappeared and Naruto's eyes when from pitch black to a red and a black slit in it.

"**So that's what you humans planned for me"** said Naruto in a very demonic voice

"Kyuubi" muttered Kushina as Kyuubi smirked

"**I think you are very cruel people but I like that. I will seal this memory away of his until I feel like unlocking it again. Keep up the work. You may get it soon but if you mess with me too much there will be dire consequences"** he glared smirking

"What's in this for you" glared Sandaime

"**What can I say it's fun to see this precede and he needs this to happen to him. He needs to be stronger for my goals"** he smirked before releasing control over him. Stubbing forward Naruto regain control of himself to see them three.

"Oh Sandaime I was looking for you. Do you have a powerful jutsu I can learn that is a Raiton type?" he asked as the Sandaime handed him a scroll from the shelf

"Have fun and good luck in the Chuunin Exams" he said as Naruto waved good bye.

"Shit" muttered Kushina finally after a while


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsu's being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Chuunin Exams **

The group had just entered the main hall for the teams after Sasuke had gotten thrashed with Arashi laughing at him before Sakura smacked him to shut up gaining everyone's attention.

"Look away" glared Naruto releasing amazing amount of killing intent making the weaker nins look away while they stronger ones looked at him with their eyes narrowed. Leaving the group Naruto sat at the edge of the classroom with Hinata following not that he minded and sat next to him as the rest of the rookies.

"So how do you think I will do?" asked Hinata

"With the way you improved over time it can go anyway if you put your mind to it" answered Naruto as a blonde hair women from Kumo wearing a purple ninja outfit came to him

"So you are the Namikaze-Uzumaki prodigy. You are advancing well in your bloodline as well as be the son of the Yondaime and the Red Death" she said before she approached his ear

"Not to mention you didn't use it's charka at all to make a name for yourself" she smirked as he looked at her direction as a voice interrupted them

"Back off him cat. He is mine" said a voice coming up to him to reveal it to be Garaa

"Oh! You're the Sandaime Kazekage daughter. Raccoons should know better than to come between a cat and its prey" said the women

"And who are you" asked Naruto

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you. I'm Nii Yugito of the two tails" she smiled

"Well one and two tails should know better than to mess with 9" said Naruto

"Yeah but you haven't even used its charka so you are still lower until then" said Yugito

"You want to test that theory kitty" warned Naruto before the sound nins went to attack his team and he disappeared. Reappearing in front of his team he had both male sound nins on the ground underneath each of his foot and the female nin held up by her throat by him.

"What do you think you're doing" glared down Naruto but before they could answer the examiners came in.

"Hey brat release them or I will kick you and your team out of the exams" said Ibiki the man in charge as Naruto released them and walked back to the spot he was at with Hinata.

"The first part of the chunnin exams begins now!" announced Ibiki

**Second part **

They were just told what the second exam was and had to do when Anko pulled Naruto aside.

"If you come back in one piece I promise to make it worth your while" she said grabbing his sack

"Well you sure know how to motivate someone" answered Naruto before Anko kissed him and left.

The teams were finally let in with Sasuke taking point Sakura on his left Hinata on his right. Next was Arashi on Sakura's left but behind her a few steps and Naruto on Hinata's right but behind her a few steps. They ran on for a while with Hinata holding their Heaven scroll when a group of rain nin attacked them by shooting a water bullet at them. Jumping to separate directions Naruto toke on one nin destroying him in taijutsu with a few well-placed attacks with Sakura and Sasuke doing the same to the other two. Taking the Earth Scroll they posed they continued on their way when they stopped for a rest.

"Ok we need to make a code so we can tell if the person is a fake or not" started Sasuke when a fierce wind came at them. Acting fast Sakura formed hand seals making a mud wall which Anko taught her.

The group had quickly got behind the wall and used it as cover until the wind died down and Sakura released the jutsu to see a nin walking up to them.

"Oh I was hoping to catch at least one of you" she smirked which Naruto immediately recognized it

"Shit" he said gaining the groups attention.

"Oh so you remember me Naruto-kun" she smiled

"How can I forget you? You're twisted women Orchimaru" he responded making the group gasp in shock as she removed her disguise to reveal pale but beautiful women

"The snake sannin" said Sakura

How do you know her?" asked Sasuke

"She ever wonders why I was so strong when I was young when my family didn't train me. Well she trained me when I was younger. It wasn't until Anko came and warned that she was a dangerous missing-nin. So even if she has strange methods of getting things done she certainly made me a lot stronger" said Naruto as the group entered a defensive stance

"What do we do? Can we stand a chance against her? asked Sakura

"We stand no chance if she unleashes her true strength but if she does the Anbu and other nins will certainly recognize her kage level charka" answered Naruto

"What do we do?" asked Arashi

"The question is what you want?" said Naruto 'But how does she look so young still. I sense no genjutsu so does that mean she invited a jutsu so she would become immortal or did she found something that made her younger'

"At first I wanted the Uchiha for his seed and Sharingan. You know have his baby and replace my eyes with his" she said making Sasuke shiver

"But then I researched on the Shinigami's seal, the nine tail fox, and the Uzugan at its full power or what a person can do with it fully unlocked and I made my choice. I want you Naruto. Your body, blood, baby, and soul" she smirked making Naruto frown

"You still don't want the Uchiha. He is strong and will fully unlocked his Sharingan at some point he said

"Hey she wants you so suck it up" glared Sasuke

"No changing" she eye smiled

"So here's what you can do now. You better run and stay out of this and pick up my body afterwards" he said making the others look at him in shock

"Don't worry she won't rape me here or kill me. She won't even maim me. She will most likely test my strength and do something that will allow her to keep track of me. Besides that I will be fine" Naruto assured them as they nodded and chose to jump to a nearby tree and watch

"Don't interfere no matter what" called out Naruto before he ran at her fighting her in taijutsu. He went for a punch which she easily deflected and he turned around to kick her which she jumped back from.

"You're not going all out" she smiled as he kept on attacking her until she kicked him back from her.

"Stop testing my patience sweetie" she smiled as Naruto just stared at her. Finally he pulled down his hood and removed his jacket to reveal a black shirt underneath.

"There's that pretty face I've been missing" she smiled as Naruto unlocked his weights and activated his Uzugan. Running at her with high speed that no one could track except someone of her skill he attacked her with quick and powerful taijutsu moves making her defend herself.

"That's a lot better" she smirked as Naruto jumped back placing his hands near his mouth unleashing a huge water dragon from thin air at her.

"Well that's new" she smirked as she easily dodged it. Before she had to dodge high powered water pumped sprays that easily ripped right through a tree. After a bit it stopped before she looked up to see Naruto in the air over her sending another water dragon straight down at her. Forming hand seals she launched a fire dragon at the water dragon canceling out each other before she saw the Naruto go up in smoke being a clone and another appear from the side of the tree branch and unleashed a powerful wind dragon.

"No way he's this strong" she said as the spot she was on exploded and formed a tornado. When the tornado disappeared she appeared on a tree branch with a few cuts on her body before she jumped off to the side to avoid a few shuriken. Looking down when she sensed some charka she saw Naruto taking a deep breath and then unleashing a large air bullet at her spot taking out all tree branches in the way. Using some snakes she pulled herself out if the way when she saw another Naruto jumping from branch to branch to her side. Forming hand seals she launched a few snakes at him which he didn't even pay attention as he dodged them and summon a windmill shuriken from a seal and threw it at her not looking. Grabbing a tree she pulled herself away as the shuriken dig itself deep in the tree. Naruto landed on a tree branch when Orchimaru landed on one a good distance in front of him.

"I see that's not working so how about this" he said as multiple shadow clones disperse with a smoke which Orchimaru sensed and saw a few clones and the original Naruto's eyes turned black with a white swirl making her smirk proudly.

"So you unlocked it you. And your personal charka is darkness type by which I sense. You make me so happy" she smirked as Naruto formed hand seals and unleashed a spray of black flames at her which she dodged. Appearing in the air in front of him she summoned a large snake to attack him. With its jaws wide open Naruto places his palm at it as seals appeared on it and hovered around his hand in a circle as it formed a black portal which swallowed up the snake much to her surprise.

'_Amazing'_ she thought smirking as the Naruto went up in smoke and the original appeared behind her with its arm cocked back holding an arm of black flames.

"Take this" he yelled tabbing the attack into her causing a small explosion of black fire. Landing on the ground Naruto looked around for her remains only to see her come from the branch kneeing him in the stomach and then kicking him into the tree. Following it up she smashed her fist into his stomach before moving back as his eyes returned back to blue.

"How did you dodge that" he asked as she smirked "mud clone" answering back

"You surely amazed me. I give you that but I think this match is over now" she said as Naruto thought to himself

'_Damn so this is my limit'_ he thought until he was dragged to his mindscape in front of a cage with a seal on it

"Kyuubi" said Naruto as a large red eye appeared to him

"**So we finally meet" **it smiled before the dark cage aluminate to reveal the nine tail fox

"I need your charka" he said

"**Oh why should I give you any of my power"** it asked

"You live in my stomach and your life is now tied to mine so I think we should come to some agreement. You give me your power and we both live. Don't we both die" said Naruto as the Kyuubi thought on it

"**We have an agreement"** it said before Naruto came back to the real world with red charka surrounding him.

"Oh so you can use it as well" she smiled before Naruto attacked her twice as fast and powerful than before. Forming hand seals he unleashed a fireball three times the normal size at her forcing her to dodge by substitution. He was putting her in complete defensive.

'_Ok this must end now before I have to use too much charka to subdue him and causing them to attract others' _thought Orchimaru firing a fire jutsu at his feet causing dust to block his view. From the smoke snakes came flying out and pinned Naruto to a tree where she formed hand seals appearing in front of him she slammed her fist into his chest forcing him to lose his breathe and concentration of Kyuubi's charka for that moment leaving an exhausted Naruto.

"Well you did show this girl a fun time but now it comes to an end" she smiled softly rubbing his face before exposing his neck and collar bone. Running her nose against it she licked him before biting down on his collar bone. Naruto too tired to say or do anything just grinded his teeth.

"Get away from him" called out a voice as snakes came out to attack her which she jumped away from. Landing in front of Naruto was no other then Anko.

"Oh Anko-chan so nice to see you but I have to run. Got things to do people to see" she smiled before sinking into the ground

"Damn her" muttered Anko before she turned to Naruto to see a curse mark on him.

"Dammit" yelled Anko as Naruto finally lost conscious and his team joined them. Releasing Naruto she placed him on the ground as the team told her what happened.

"Ok well since you have your scrolls we can go directly to the tower let's go" she said picking up Naruto and leaving with the team following.

**Next day in Chuunin exam tower **

Naruto woke up to see Kurenai and Anko by his bedside. Taping them to wake up they looked at him tiredly before their eyes opened in shock.

"You're ok" said Kurenai as Anko hugged him tight before they each slapped him on the head

"Don't you ever scare us like that!" warned Anko before she kissed him passionately and then released him

"No promises he said before Kurenai did the same

"Ok I'll try my best he smirked as they both started to get necked and jumped in the bed with him. They started undressing him as they started making out with him as things started getting hot and heavy. (He had sex with Anko and Kurenai)

**Later on **

Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai walked in where the others team who made it surprising them.

"Hey I heard you got your ass handed to you" called out Kiba making some snicker

"I don't know I think I did pretty well against her mutt" he said

"Oh and she put you in the meds for a while and you think you did pretty well" said an amused Kiba

"Well yeah I think so too. The snake sannin would have easily killed you one on one" said Anko as everyone stood there in shock

"I have it recorded if you want to see it later on after the Chuunin exams" offered the Sandaime

"Well let's finish up here with the last part of the chunnin exams" said Tsunade

**Same matches as the Anime **

**Last match was Naruto vs. Kin vs. Anoichi vs. Nii Yugito vs. (Iwa nin) Rocksha **

All the members were at the arena floor when Hayate begin talking. "There can only be two winners in this match and if allied members are seen working together through the whole match are disqualified. You are on your own begin" said Hayate

Seeing that Naruto still must be weak from being at the meds they all attacked him first. Seeing Kin about to throw senbon he threw shuriken at the same time deflecting them to another direction before he deflected the Iwa nins punch throwing him behind him jumped away from Yugito's lighting jutsu and grabbed Anoichi's punch.

"Well seeing as I'm a little injured and you all trying to take advantage of it I will show you all no mercy" he said as his eyes now had the Uzugan in it but before everyone's eyes a six swirl appeared in them.

"Oh crap" muttered Anko seeing the swirl

"There doomed" eye smiled Kakashi as everyone looked at them confused until they saw Naruto kicked Anoichi away and made four Kage Bunshin who went to the end of the room and sat at the Indian position with the hands together in the praying sign. Slowly black charka formed in their hands and started surrounding it as it continued to grow while Naruto made another clone that stood in front of them forming hand seals and slamming both hands on the ground making a blue barrier over them.

"When they finished its over" said Anko as Yugito heard that sent her lighting dragon to attack the clones but could never breach the barrier no matter how hard she tried.

"I think you better worry about me than them" said a voice next to her as she turned to feel Naruto's kick go right through her defenses kicking her in the stomach sending her flying back. Looking at the group he took a deep breathe placing his hands by his mouth and unleashed a huge spray of pure snow at them all smacking right at them. He started walking to them when Yugito formed hand seals and shot a bullet of air at him which he fired a fire ball without seals right back at her enlarging when it hit her wind ball surprising her. She managed to dodge but with a few smears on her outfit.

The Iwa nin then shot a spear of rock at him to whom Naruto took a deep breath and unleashed a fierce spray of water cutting it directly in half and sliced his shoulder nearly killing him. He finally stopped taking a deep breath and unleashed a huge ice dragon and sent it at them which caught the Iwa nin it killing him while pieces of it caught Kin freezing her hands to the wall while Anoichi dodged it with Yugito. Taking another deep breathe he unleashed a huge fire at Anoichi who couldn't defend in time smacking the ground in front him exploding and knocking him out. His clones disperse with the shield as Naruto's eyes turned black with white swirl when his curse mark acted up. Slowly curse marks appeared all over his body fueling the darkness charka. Seeing this Anko was about to step in when Naruto forcedly suppressed the curse mark pushing it back to its seal with ease to her and everyone who knew of it shock.

"Now it's just you kitty" said Naruto as he bring up his hand to have a black sphere in it with black flames all around it and flowing off it.

"He did it with no seals" said a surprised Kurenai while Yugito just smirked at him charging Nibi's charka.

"Winner is Naruto and Yugito" called out Hayate stopping the match confusing the two until they remembered there could be only two winners and they stand down releasing their charka.  
Naruto walked away toward the balcony when Yugito appeared behind him wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked at her with his Kyuubified eyes as she talk with her eyes like Nibi's.

"I can't wait to finally face you. It seems like the fox has claws and teeth" she smirked

"Remember kitten. They are razor sharp alone but with some darkness and red charka they highly deadly for kittens wondering off on who their pray is" he said walking off as she smiled at him. Naruto walked back up the balcony were Anko and Kurenai hugged him saying they were proud of him while Garaa seeing this glared at them and made plans for Naruto tonight.

**End of Chuunin Exams night time **

Naruto was lying down on a roof watching the night sky when he felt a presence near him.

"Come out Garaa" he said as she came out of the shadows of a roof top

"What do you want?" he asked

"I want to make a deal with you that you must uphold to the end" she said

"I'm listening" he said looking at her

"Sex slaves" she said as Naruto looked at her confused

"If I win you will be my personal sex slave for whenever I come to you. If you win I will be yours and we must do it every time we meet" she smirked

"Why that and why should I agree, and where did you came up with that idea?" he asked

"Well I read this book (She thinks of Icha Icha) and I decided I want to experience it but not with anyone to much weaker or too much older than me. You fit those perfectly with your Kyuubi and bloodline. Why you should agree is simple since I know secret info containing this village safety" she said as Naruto thought on it

'_Well even if she did win the chances if her being around would be rare with her being from Suna'_ he thought

"Deal" he said as Garra smirked and told him about the invasion which he told the Sandaime


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsu's being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Over the Week**

The group was going over how they were going to train for the month. Kakashi and Mikoto were going to train Sasuke. Kira and Koari were going to train Arashi while Jiraiya and his aunt were going to teach Naruto. Anko and Kurenai were going to teach Naruto and Arashi but they been feeling ill and just recently missed their periods which made them both go to the hospital. Finding out what happened they grabbed Naruto and deiced to have a talk.

**Kurenai's house**

Anko and Kurenai were with Naruto in Kurenai's house were they talked regularly when the two decided to bring up what happened to them.

"Ah Naruto" started Anko which Naruto saw for the first time in his life she looked scared

"Yes what is it" he asked

"You promise not to dump or hate me right" she asked as Naruto looked at her confused

"What why would I do that?" he asked

"Well it's because I'm...now pregnant with your child" she finished as Naruto looked at her in shock

"Wow that's sure is surprising. But what will make you think I would leave you" he asked

"Well you have an amazing reputation and come from two prestigious clans now combine into one but also the son of two powerful nins one being the Yondaime Hokage. You are destined for greatness. While I'm considered a traitor and a snake whore even though you were the only person I slept with. The ex apprentice to the snake sannin traitor" she said putting her head down as slowly Naruto lift it up with his hand

"Do you really think I care about what other people think or say? Screw the royalty crap. I went out with you not really because you suggested it but because I liked you and Kurenai. So you're pregnant. That means I will just have to marry you quicker than expected now then huh" he smirked as she looked at him with tears in her eyes before she grabbed him into a hug crying

"Of course I'll marry you" she smiled as they had there moment before Kurenai was about to speak

"Of course I'll marry you too at the same time" he smiled at her when she smiled as well

"Well I got news too. I'm pregnant as well" she smiled as Naruto smiled and let her hug him as well

"Well I'm going to have a large personal family as well" he smiled before they started to tell each other there private moments which including Garaa's deal to save Konoha and her and Yugito's demon along with his rapes with the promise of not to attack or do anything bad to them. Just act normal to them since he will handle it one way or another.

**Next Day at Spa **

Naruto was walking by the springs where he was told he would meet Jiraiya. Looking down the road he saw him peeping in on the springs. Walking up to him he slapped him on the head gaining his attention.

"Let's go perv. I got a lot things I rather be doing then watch you peek on females" he said glaring

"You're really not like your father" he responded

"Good because I wouldn't want to curse my children with a burden like mine" he said walking away

"Sign well let's get this over with" he said following him to a empty training ground containing a pond

"Ok the first thing I want to teach you is this" he said holding up a blue sphere

"This is the Rasengan" he said slamming it into a tree destroying it. Right after the amazing amount of damage was showed explained all the mechanics of it. Naruto first tried the first step on his own passing it with the first try much to Jiraiya's shock. The second part happened the same way but he was now stuck at the last part. So forming a kage bunshin he made it try it while he watched with his Uzugan. Thinking it out after a few tries he tried and formed a perfect Rasengan to Jiraiya's shock.

"Unbelievable" he mumbled

"So what's next" he asked as Jiraiya smirked and formed a few hand seals cutting his thumb and slamming on the floor causing smoke. From the smoke appeared a battle toad.

"I'm going to teach you about summoning" he said as Naruto looked at him and the toad

"How did you came across this summoning contract" he asked

"Well when I was young did the summoning jutsu without making a contract which toke me to the mountain for toads and I signed it there"

"Ok thanks" he said cutting his thumb

"What are you doing?"

"Be back in a bit" he said forming the hand seals and slamming it down in the ground before Jiraiya could stop him

"Shit" muttered Jiraiya

**With Naruto **

Naruto saw the smoke disappearing to find himself at a peaceful mountain. Walking through the grass he saw wolf pups playing around the grass with each other when a few that happened to be in a tree fell out. He caught two in his arms as they just dropped in front of him while one fell on his head just when the breeze went by knocking off his hood. Strangely the pup just laid there on his head when with his tail he bring back up his hood up to cover him up to his head.

"**Ah free from the sun and into some nice cozy hair. By the way I'm Kuro" **said the pup on his head

"**I'm Ko"** said the pup in his right arm

"**I'm Ka"** said the only female pup in his left arm

"I'm Naruto and where are your parents?" he asked

"**Ah just head straight"** said Ka as Naruto followed her directions going through the grass and trees seeing a lot bigger wolfs some that stood on their hind legs wearing armor and having weapons. Some had even being bigger than Kyuubi. Naruto had finally came upon three large wolfs. One was a white elder wolf another was a black male wolf and the last was a gray female wolf.

"**I have sensed you since the minute you were summoned here. You are destined for greatness. But if you learn to let it go you will be even greater young pup"** said the elder

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"**You will understand when the time comes but for now I understand you are not bound to any summoning contract. Will you like to summon the wolves" **said the elder

"**Yes if you would allow it I would like to have the wolfs as my battle partners"** he said as the female wolf dropped a scroll in front of him

"**Be proud you are the first to sign it" **the male wolf said as Naruto nodded and signed it in his blood

"**Now I'm Fenir and this is my mate Fyu. I am the summoning contract boss and those pups on you are mine. They may be a handful if they summon themselves in front of you but take care of them"** he said

"It would be no problem. I can use this as practice since I will soon be a father my own" he said as Fyu smiled at him

"**Well congratulations"** she said as she bring her tail to the tip of his head

"**Now off you go"** she said force summoning back with the pups

"**You sensed I'm sure of it"** said Fenir

"**Yes I knew of it already. He has a bijuu in him and it's the nine tail fox out of all of them. The fox is doing something to him. He becoming less human and more like them little by little but it won't change is personality or the way he is"** said the elder

"**What is that fox planning"** said Fyu wondering

**With Naruto **

Naruto appeared by in his spot where he saw Jiraiya waiting on a rock for him. Turning to face him he looked revealed then puzzled as he saw him with the cubs.

"So you're back and alive" smiled Jiraiya

"Yeah it seems I'm the first to have the wolf contract" said Naruto showing his black wolf tattoo on his arm without dropping the cubs

"Well that's great we will train in using the contract tomorrow but for now get some rest" he said as Naruto nodded and headed back to the compound

'_So the wolf contract'_ thought Jiraiya smirking. You will never cease to amaze me he thought walking away

**Compound **

Naruto walked in to see a dead beat tired Arashi lying on the couch with everyone doing their own things. Miko seeing him first with cubs decided on asking him about it.

"What's with the wolves?"

"They are from my summoning contract" he said walking in the kitchen and grabbing a steak and a few snacks before going to his room.

"Wow so Naruto now has the contract for the wolves. This is a surprise" said Kira

"I don't think there has ever been a person who could summon wolfs before" said Kaori

**With Naruto **

Naruto entered his room placing the cubs on his bed and the steak on the plate on the bed for them as they went town on it. Taking off his cloak he had a few snacks thinking about what the elder said and his life before falling asleep with the cubs.

**Next Day **

Naruto and the cubs appeared at the training ground to see Jiraiya waiting. Placing the cubs down in the shade of a tree he walked into the clearing.

"Well let's begin" he said as they both summoned. Jiraiya summoned a battle toad his size wearing armor while Naruto summoned a wolf on his hide legs twice the size of him wearing armor and having a sword before they started fighting each other. They had trained for a few weeks before his aunt came and taught him more Uzumaki Clan Technquies.

**3rd part Chuunin exam (Same as anime until Garaa's fight and with Sasuke fighting Neji and winning) **

Naruto approached the arena to see Garaa and Yugito looking ready to face him.

"Garaa vs. Naruto vs. Yugito hajame" said Genma as Garaa sent her sand to attack which Naruto back flip away.

"You know this fight is going to be over quick" he said forming hand seals and slamming his hand into the ground as the arena shake a little before the area ground floor came down underneath the ground a few floors all around in a perfect circle except the edges. Looking up Garaa and Yugito saw they was now a lot deeper in the ground before Garaa looked at Naruto.

"What are you planning" she asked as he smirked with his eyes now having the Uzugan in them.

"An Uzumaki is your worse opponent" he said putting his hand to his mouth taking a deep breath as Garaa's eyes widen and Yugito moved out the way. Using her sand Garaa propel herself up and out of the hole and stick to the wall like Yugito had since it was the only place that was not down a few floors. Naruto faced the ground blowing a stream of water straight down launching himself out as he toke out a scroll and threw it at his last spot indenting it in the ground before it unrolled showing seals. He formed a hand seal activating it as in an explosion of mountains of water came out and filled the arena and half way up to the wall. Garaa and Yugito looked at the water in fear before she turned her sights to Naruto who was running across the water towards her. Garaa had her sand to attack she saw how useless this fight was when Naruto used great waterfall to block her attack but to also attack her washing away all her sand sending her flying into the water.

Yugito had then smacked her hands together before pulling them apart forming a ration ball and threw it at him. He took a deep breath and unleashed a fierce straight line of wind cutting through it and destroying the wall underneath her causing her to slide down from it. Both hitting the water Naruto now released it may not been such a great idea since they both were afraid of the water and couldn't swim. Running to their drowning position Naruto picked them both up from the water by their arms but before he could do more than that they grabbed on to him for their dear life.

"I hate water" mumbled Yugito shaking as she held on his back

"I can't use my sand in water. I feel so defenseless right now" said a scared Garaa holding on to his chest

"Well I guess I win" said Naruto looking at the protector

"Winner Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" said Genma as feathers began to fall and the civilians began to fall asleep. Right after there was an explosion as Oto nins began to poor into the village. As soon as Oto nins started to come in Naruto went into action forming two clones to hold Yugito and Garaa bridal style each to which they ran to Kurenai's and Anko's position. Placing the two down they formed a shield in front of the four.

"I'm going to get all of you out of here" said the clone

"You better and do it without any damage to us or the kids" glared Anko as he nodded

The original Naruto activated his Uzugan and deactivated his seals pulling out his wazkashi and running at high speeds killing all enemy nins. The few nins that got close to the four women found out that they were better off fighting the Hokage since the clones completely destroyed them which the other nins noticed.

'_Why is he protecting Anko and Kurenai along with the other two females so hard'_ thought Kakashi as he saw Naruto make three more clones which one helped clear a path for the four women to walk safety through and the two helped protected the four. It wasn't until he saw the enlargement of their bellies that he knew what was going on.

"Oh shit their pregnant" said Kakashi out loud drawing everyone's attention to him and what they were looking at.

"No way" said Kiba

"Naruto got them pregnant" said a surprised Miko

'_So he made the deal with Kyuubi. Now he is ripe for the taking. Him and those two'_ smirked Orchimaru while Naruto glared hard at Kakashi

"My bad" he mumbled as a few sound nins went for them when the real Naruto appeared and slammed a blue orb in one yelling _**"Rasengan"**_

"Oh shit he knows his father's technique" said a nin before another clone slammed a Rasengan into his neck killing him. They were about to continue on when a jounin level Oto nin landed in front of him.

"You know coming this close to my fiancée's while they are weak and defenseless because they are pregnant calls for your immediate death" said Naruto appearing in front of the group

"What can you do? I'm a high level Jounin" he smirked

"And I'm a pissed if Uzumaki jinchuuriki now" he said as his eyes turned black and red with a white Uzumaki swirl. Slowly black and red charka formed around him making a one tail charka cloak as the man looked at him in shock.

"This charka" he said wide eyed as a large snake appeared behind him making smile

"What now boy" he said proudly as Naruto through his arm forward making a black and red charka cloak claw grab the snake by the face and slammed it hard on the floor to the man's shock. Releasing it he cut his hand and formed hand seals yelling.

"Summoning jutsu" slamming his hand down on the ground making a large smoke. When it cleared there was four large wolfs standing there. On top of Fenir was Naruto and the rest of the group was on Fyu. Next to the two was a gray werewolf with a large sword and shield on his back and the other was a large white wolf with blue eyes.

Slamming his paw down on the jounin Fenir unleashed a massive roar catching everyone's attention. Using this he formed more seals jumping off of Fenir summoning again. When the smoke cleared there was a large group of wolves. Behind him were three large black werewolves wearing armor. A few packs or Naruto sized wolfs and a few other sized and armored wolfs. On his head and shoulders were the three cubs lazily laying on him.

"Kill everyone from Suna and Oto in Konoha except for the ones on your head and those related to them" he said as they nodded and ran off in different directions killing nins. Fenir and the other two large wolfs personally toke on the snakes while Fyu assured peoples safety and healed some as well.

"Summoning jutsu" yelled Kira summoning a large hawk which he road on. Using its feathers it rained sharp feathers on enemy nins. All over the wolf summons were destroying the Oto and Suna nins left and right with ease. They would surround them and tare them apart in packs or they would simply over power them.

Not long Orchimaru seeing the invasion going not as he planned tries to retreat with the sound four only for them to get ambush by Kaori and Kira making them spilt up. Orchimaru had managed to get away but the two killed two headed and spider man Ino shika cho team killed big boy.

**With last survivor of the Sound Four**

Running through the streets of Konoha Tayuya met up with Kin and they were now running being actually scared. They could see Oto and Suna nins getting massacred left and right and the chances of them making it out was ungodly low. Turning the corner they stop in shocked at what they saw. A pack of wolves were walking toward them with two werewolf's following. Jumping off a building landing behind them was a medium size werewolf that was the size of a building wearing armor and having a battle axe. Falling to their knees they gave up and just accepted death only for it not to come. Looking around they saw a group of people walk toward them. It was Naruto leading followed by Kurenai, Anko, Yugito, and Garaa.

"What to do with you?" questioned Naruto before he summoned a Rasengan in his hand.

"Wait please don't. We never wanted any part if this invasion or being with Orchimaru. It was serve her or be a toy for her men" started Kin stopping him

"I have her curse mark which forces me to obey her. I can't even act like my normal self anymore" said Tayuya looking down. Naruto stopped his Rasengan and looked at Anko and Kurenai.

"What now?" he asked

"We will take care of them. They are just like me but if we let them go they will be killed by Konoha or Orchimaru forces. You now only have one choice for freedom" said Anko

"What" asked Tayuya

"Be Naruto's slave and maid" said Anko

"What?" said Naruto Kin and Tayuya

"Naruto you come from a high clan. They are considered prisoners of war at this moment which will mean immediate death. But if they give in and you take them as your servants they will be your full responsibility and no one can touch them. Not your mother or the Hokage" said Anko making them think

"We will do it" said Kin as Tayuya nodded

"Fine let's go" said Naruto


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for long wait.**

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/god speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts/Flashbacks

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**After Invasion**

The whole village was now rebuilding itself from the attack as word from Suna that they want peace since their Kazekage died with the whole invasion being his idea and it ending along with him. Gaining the attention of quite a few were talks going around was how Naruto got Kurenai and Anko pregnant. At first they were happy for Kurenai but when finding out Anko was too they wanted to attack Anko in her weaken state which was immediately shut down after a man tried it causing Naruto to burn him down with black flames. He was still burning to this day since no water could put out the flames. The Uzumaki clan was upset with him since he didn't do it with a member in the clan and the Namikaze - Uzumaki family were rampaging in their own ways causing Naruto to move out to avoid them.

With Naruto, Kurenai and Anko,

At the moment they were in Naruto's new house. He had Anko's and Kurenai's stuff moved in his house while the two got settled into their new lives/ homes. Kurenai was adapting easily as she always wanted a family but Anko was having some trouble not but nothing that couldn't be token care of. Naruto was currently laying down on the roof relaxing when he sensed something not quite right. But before he even had a chance to react to it, it landed right on top of him which was no other than Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina.

"What do you want?" glared Naruto looking straight up at her

"What do I want? You got those two pregnant, move out the house, and avoid all contact with your family and clan, and now you have the nerve to ask me what I want?" she glared down at him

"Yes I do" he responded simply

"You are going back home now"

"I am not. I am a shinobi and I am free to move about as I please" he spoke making her get away from him so he could stand up.

"Yes but you are also a clan heir meaning to have to own up to your responsibilities"

"I am. I'm going to be a father now so I'm going to be taking care of them"

"And do you know what that means for them and you" she glared down on him as he looked at her confused

**In his Mind**

Behind a cage two red glowing eyes appeared as a smirk was shown as the sound of a seal was broken.

**Real World**

Naruto eyes went wide eyed as he clutched his head for a second making Kushina look at him confused before he turned back to face her with the coldest eyes she has ever seen.

"Yes I understand all what it means for them and me. As well as project 9" he said as Kushina looked at him wide eyed. _'He's remembered'_

"You have to understand why I'm doing this and why I did what I did before. It was for your own protection". "BULLSHIT IT WAS!" he yelled at her.

"You wanted the power Kyuubi could provide or was it because I look so much like that man".

"No it wasn't. Please listen to me" she pleaded as he went on to ignoring her,

"No I won't now leave Kushina before I do something I probably won't regret" he said as Kushina had tears in her eyes as she Shunshin off.

'_Why did I suddenly remember that now? From what I remembered they didn't put any seals on me so the only person who could really do anything like that would be Kyuubi. But that beside the point now. How can I protect Kurenai and Anko when I can't even protect myself? There are even rumors of an organization out there hunting down jinchurkin like me being all S-rank'_ he thought

"**Leave this village"** said a voice in the back of his head. _'Kyuubi'_ he thought

"**You have no choice but to leave this village. If you do then I will personally train you to get stronger as well as let you sign the Kitsune contract. Keep in mind I don't know any of your puny ninja techniques but I do know the art of sealing. The only reason why I'm still stuck in this cage is because the Shinigami's seal is powered by the Shinigami. I will also tell you the truth about everything since I know"** said Kyuubi. _'What truth?'_

"**The truth about me, your humans past history, the Uchiha Clan massacre, my attacks on Konoha, and the bujii"** said Kyuubi making Naruto think

'_What about Kurenai and Anko'._

"**Just leave them a note explaining everything with the promise to visit them secretly along with being there for the birth of your kits. You can also have fox summons guard them from the shadows. They are masters in hiding. This is your only chance to get this info, get stronger, and leave without pursuit due to the damage from the invasion"** said Kyuubi as Naruto thought on it for a second before coming to a decision.

'_Ok let's do this. But Anko and Kurenai must know about this in full detail'_ he thought

**Later that night**

A long love session with Kurenai and Anko had followed after he explained the plan he was doing, he left the village with his stuff packed.

Word had spread out that Naruto had left the next day and not even a week later Sasuke left to Oto to get stronger.

**2 and half years later**

A figure seemingly of teenage age was walking down a rainy path toward a village. He wore a black cloak with a hood and chains on it (Organization 13 cloak). On his back vertically was a large scroll. Before continuing on he stopped before signing.

"Why have you been following me? For the pass month you were able to follow me when no one else can?" he started as three figures landed behind him wearing white cloaks.

"The Hokage gave us permission to" said a feminine voice. Naruto turned to face them as they pulled down their hoods to reveal no other than Sora, Agara, and Miko.

"I knew I recognized your charka signatures. But you still haven't answered my question of why you are following me? What's the matter, couldn't find a new toy for you to practice on?" he said as they looked away from him.

"It's not that we couldn't find another man is that we come to realize that we love you" said Agara.

"Ok that's not new. You are my…blood relatives" he replied with distaste the phrase.

"No not like that. I mean we are in love with you" added Miko as Naruto looked at them token back a bit for a few minutes before finally speaking. "This…..is surprising".

"I know that we are brother and sister but I don't care about that. The only man I….we want is you" said Sora.

"I don't believe you for a second and I won't go back to Konoha until I feel I'm ready to if you are thinking along those lines as well" he said waiting for them to make their move.

"Then we will stay with you until you believe and fall for us" answered back Miko as the other two nodded completely taking him off guard before he smirked to himself and walked on leaving them there before calling out.

"I know you three are just as stubborn as Kushina so I know you won't give up easy. But you will have a lot of making up to believe you're sorry and a lot of convincing to make you believe you are in love with me. Let's not even talk about what you have to do to make me return it" he said as the females found a little hope for them.

"I'll have your baby. You can get me pregnant right here and now" shouted Sora as Naruto lost his footing for a little bit before yelling back at them. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" he yelled as the three females laughed at him. Turning around he continued on his way as they followed him.

**In a Secret Lair**

In a room was a black hair man was standing in front of a female who was sitting on the couch in front of him. The female was no other than Orchimaru the hebi sannin.

"So Sasuke I have token you in, train you so you can kill that sibling of yours, and now you want to know what I want in return since you think you're ready to take him on" she started as Sasuke nodded

"Well if you going after Itachi you will need a team that can help you with that. But what I want is simple but hard to get. I want Naruto" she smirked as Sasuke stared down at her.

"Naruto you say"

"Yes and I will even add a bonus. You agree to help me and I will join your group to find Itachi" she said as Sasuke's eyes widen a bit_. 'I will have a sannin's help in finding him. I can't ignore that but'._

"Why do you want to join?" he asked as she smiled

"Well we can bump into each of our targets at any time and plus I wouldn't dare miss this fight. Two powerful Uchiha's going at it would be wonderful battle to watch" she smiled

"Alright I will get you Naruto, now who are in this group?" he questioned as Orchimaru snapped her hands making the door on the right open. 5 figures had walked in and stood to Orchimaru's right.

"You remember Tayuya and Kin right? Well after the invasion I trained them even more to help me on my quest. The other three are Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu which I'm sure you remember all of them" said Orchimaru (Tayuya had let her hair hang with no cap on, wearing a bigger version of her clothes. Kin cut her hair up to her waist and wore a white version of Tayuya's clothes).

"Now since we are facing Naruto and the Akatsuki who both have a Bijuu it may be nice if we have one of our own. I have two more members who I like to collect who are working on that with Kabuto. Kabuto of course won't join our group since I need him working in Oto while I'm gone so let's go and get our Bijuu" said Orchimaru standing up as Sasuke asked her a question.

"Which one?" "The Sanbi" she smirked

_Side note:_

_Sasori is still alive since they didn't attempt to capture Gaara yet with Gaara being of course alive. Yugito is alive too also with Hidan, Kazuku, and Asuma since they didn't start either. The Akatsuki can seal any bujii at any time and order. It may not be true for the anime but it is for my story._

**On with Story**

Naruto has been traveling with his sisters for a while now and it seemed to be alright a little with them going out of their way to change his mind about them but now he was now in a hotel staring at their angry faces with them wearing nothing but bras and panties on.

"What do you mean you want to do something alone" glared Sora

"Listen I just found out about something very important that I need to look into. It has something to deal with a powerful organization and having you three with me will draw too much attention. The most I will be gone for is a month and if I need your help I will send an summon who will take you to me (Yeah right I will)" he finished as the three settled down a little before he signed and pulled out the big stuff. Walking up to them he kissed each one on the head making them blush.

"I will do you all one favor as long as it doesn't involve Konoha when I get back" he said before walking out the door. Closing the door he could here squeals behind it and a feeling as if he signed his death certificate but ignored it.

**A few Days Later**

A foot had stepped down on a swampy shore looking out towards the waters. The foot belonged to no other than Naruto looking out. "This is it" he said to himself looking around.

'_The Sanbi is around here somewhere and according to the reports Oto is messing around with it'_ he thought as he looked to the side noticing a boat leaving with a few people on board with one being no other than Kabuto.

'_Found them'_ he thought following them by water walking. He watched them from the beginning were they set up crystal pillars before deciding to jump in by jumping in front of them.

"I knew there was someone messing with things they shouldn't be" he said crossing his arms as Kabuto had stood up facing him.

"Naruto-kun how great it is to see you. You seem to be in good health along with making a name for yourself. Naruto of the Black Flame S rank missing nin to be captured and return to Konoha at sight but I'm sure Orchimaru would love to have you instead" he smirked.

"I bet she would so she can just take advantage of me and rape me all day and night. I'll pass" he glared.

"Guren have Yuukimaru start while we take care of Naruto" he ordered as Guren nodded turning to the girl Naruto noticed in the boat with them. (Yes I made her I girl because one she looks like one, two she can connect better with Guren, and three because I felt like it)

Kabuto jumped at Naruto with charka scalps as he just dodged his attacks with some barley missing._ 'Damn that was too close. I guess I need to take him serious'_ he thought activating his Uzugan with 7 dots much to Kabuto's shock. He started dodging his attacks with ease now which Kabuto noticed and back off.

"I see you even increased the level of your Uzugan" he frowned. "Oh you expected me to not train in my Uzugan" he replied dodging a swipe from Guren's arm having a sharp crystal attached to it leaving her wide opened in front of her which he took advantage of kicking her in the stomach and away.

"Guren. Be aware that he doesn't need to see you since he can just sense you with his Uzugan. You have to attack him with something that would be impossible for him to dodge" said Kabuto as Guren narrowed her eyes.

"Heh they probably just lied about you being strong in that bingo book so no one would come after you. After all you are an Uzumaki" smirked Guren as Naruto just stared at her uncaring as Kabuto

"I'm sure you remember the person by the name of Uchiha Sasuke right?" he asked as her eyes widen with the memories of him and his strength.

"Yeah so what of him?"

"He was in his gennin team before Naruto-kun here left" answered Kabuto as she looked at him shocked a little but he continued on. "Naruto here was able to trash Sasuke in every fight they had. Even when his whole team faced him" he answered as she looked at him completely shocked.

'_He beaten The Uchiha Sasuke with no problems'._

"He is by no means to be taken lightly or you will die. We not might even come back with all our parts" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You will live if I feel like letting you" answered Naruto as Yuukimaru started to scream releasing her charka straight into the air making the water wave back and forth.

"She did it. It will work" smirked Kabuto as Naruto narrowed his eyes looking back at a large shadow rising from the water.

"Did what?" asked the man in the boat.

"Call out a bujii" said Guren looking at the large figure rising from the water. Naruto turned around to face the thing as he said one thing.

"Sanbi" he muttered looking at the large green three tailed turtle.

"Now this will even the odds" smirked Kabuto as a few more unexpected figures landed near them that they weren't expecting.

"Nii-san" said Arashi looking at him to the Sanbi in shock along with the group behind him including Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kakashi, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato. Kabuto knew they were there but ignored them.

"Yuukimaru have Sanbi attack Naruto" he ordered as Naruto watched Sanbi lift up its tail and slammed it down on at him.

"Naruto!" yelled the Konoha group when from the side of Sanbi a massive flame was being shot at Sanbi by no other than Naruto angering it.

'_What tuff armor it has. This is going to get really ruff and bad quick' _thought Naruto dodging Sanbi's strikes with ease and firing different jutsu at it. With the battle heating up quick Yuukimaru lost control of the Sanbi but the Sanbi still had its eyes set on Naruto who had them right back on it.

"We have to leave now" said Kabuto noticing the lack of control as Guren nodded grabbing Yuukimaru and leaving with the other male.

"We have to pull back" ordered Kakashi.

"What about Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"You don't want to get caught up with this. By the looks of this some high level jutsu are going to be used here now I'm ordering all of you to pull back to at least a safe distance" said Kakashi as everyone reluctantly agree moving back to a certain distance to watch the fight which was the same Oto was doing.

"I'm the worst opponent you can have you overgrown bowl of shit" growled Naruto holding his arm out and pulling his sleeve back to show a massive amount of red glowing seals making Sanbi narrow its eyes at him.

"You have three well I have nine" he said biting his thumb and swiping blood on his arm before slamming his hand on the ground making a large red seal appear on the water and a puff of smoke. Behind Naruto standing on the water was no other then the Kyuubi no Kitsune who released a massive roar at Sanbi.

"You may be dumb with no conscious (Which is not true) but I'm sure your instincts know what fear is" glared Naruto


End file.
